Trapped
by Ailurophileee
Summary: Sakura Haruno adalah gadis yang ditakuti di universitasnya. Tapi siapa yang menyangka, di balik sifat "monster"-nya, dia punya rahasia yang tidak diketahui siapapun. Kecuali oleh teman kencan virtualnya yang bernama "Sasuke", yang akhirnya membawanya pada pengalaman yang lbh mencengangkan/ MATURE THEME/ NC 21 / DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING:**

**Mature theme. Lemon. Vulgar. 21+. **

**Not for children**

**Request buat para penggemar lemon. Buat yg gak suka, gak usah dibaca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura adalah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran yang selalu memperoleh nilai sempurna hampir dalam tiap semester yang dia tempuh. Wajahnya tidak bisa dikatakan jelek, dengan kulit seputih porselen tanpa cela. Kedua matanya yang berwarna hijau emerald dan rambut merah mudanya yang seperti permen kapas, membuatnya menjadi sosok yang diidolakan banyak laki-laki di universitasnya maupun di tempat lain. Selain karena warna rambutnya yang mencolok, tubuhnya juga mengundang beberapa pria untuk menggodanya. Walaupun dia tidak memiliki dada seseksi Hinata Hyuuga, gadis cantik paling kaya nomor satu di universitasnya. Dia juga bukan tipikal gadis seduktif yang selalu menatap laki-laki tampan dan seksi dengan pandangan menggoda seolah ingin melumat mereka seperti yang selalu dilakukan Karin Uzumaki, salah satu sahabatnya di universitas. Dan Sakura juga bukanlah tipikal gadis bertubuh sintal yang sering menggunakan pakaian seksi dan terbuka seperti Yamanaka Ino, putri tunggal pemilik universitas tempatnya kuliah saat ini, yang adalah sahabatnya juga.

Yang membuat Sakura menarik perhatian banyak laki-laki bukan sebatas keseksian tubuhnya, tapi inner beauty yang dia pancarkan. Er, well ... Mungkin pendeskripsiannya terlalu berlebihan. Apalagi yang bisa menarik perhatian laki-laki jaman sekarang selain tubuh yang seksi dan wajah yang cantik? Sakura memang cantik, tapi dia tidak feminim. Dia tidak segan-segan memukul beberapa laki-laki yang menggodanya sampai wajah mereka memar. Tidak heran kalau dia dijuluki "Monster Girl" oleh beberapa laki-laki. Dan oleh karena itu juga, tidak banyak laki-laki yang berani mendekatinya walaupun mereka ingin sekali berkenalan dengannya. Hanya satu laki-laki yang berani mendekatinya dengan segala konsekuensi yang diterimanya, yaitu Rock Lee. Mahasiswa dari jurusan olahraga, sahabat Ino, yang tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendekatinya. Tapi Sakura selalu menghindarinya, karena laki-laki itu melakukan pendekatan dengan cara aneh. Seperti berkencan sambil melakukan lari dan push up 100 kali, misalnya. Jelas saja Sakura menolaknya.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang benar-benar tahu seperti apa kepribadian Sakura sebenarnya ataupun siapa laki-laki yang disukainya. Termasuk para sahabatnya. Selama ini Sakura tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada seorang laki-laki pun di universitas, atau saat mereka sedang bersantai di luar jam kuliah. Sakura selalu kelihatan acuh dengan beberapa laki-laki yang berusaha mendekatinya. Dia kelihatan lebih suka memilih berkutat dengan buku-buku dan tugas dibanding ikut pesta lajang dan bertemu dengan beberapa pria.

Tapi tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kepribadian gadis itu sesungguhnya, bahkan kedua orangtuanya. Mereka hanya tahu kalau Sakura menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamarnya untuk belajar.

Dan itu cukup menguntungkan Sakura untuk melakukan hobi rahasianya.

Awalnya Sakura hanya iseng-iseng mengikuti undangan game misterius yang masuk ke inbox-nya. Game itu bernama "Lovely". Terlalu manis, iya awalnya. Si pengirim tidak mencantumkan nama lengkap, hanya dengan menggunakan nama sandi, yaitu Juliette87. Sakura selalu mengabaikan pesan itu dan menganggapnya sebagai e-mail sampah. Tapi lama kelamaan si pengirim mulai rajin sekali mengiriminya e-mail yang sama. Sampai akhirnya Sakura menyerah dan membuka e-mail itu dengan enggan. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bermain game itu dengan serius, awalnya. Dan hanya membuka karena penasaran karena si pengirim e-mail terus menerus mendesaknya sampai inbox-nya penuh.

Sampai akhirnya Sakura benar-benar menjadi kecanduan dengan game itu.

Di awal permainan, Sakura hanya diminta untuk memilih teman kencan virtualnya melalui game itu. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu ke mana arah permainan game itu. Tapi yang membuatnya heran adalah dia tidak bisa memilih pemain untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena begitu dia menuliskan datanya di awal permainan, dirinya sendiri sudah masuk ke dalam game itu dan menjadi tokoh dalam game itu. Bahkan tokoh virtual yang ada dalam game itu benar-benar mirip dirinya. Dengan tinggi yang sama, baju yang selalu sama setiap dia memainkannya, deskripsi wajah yang sama dengannya dan bahkan suaranya pun mirip dengan dirinya. Hobi dan makanan favoritnya pun sama dengannya. Intinya, tokoh itu benar-benar replikanya.

Itu yang membuat Sakura menjadi tertarik dan penasaran sekali dengan game itu. Siapapun pencipta game ini, dia pasti orang yang sangat jenius. Sampai bisa benar-benar menciptakan tokoh yang sama dengan orang yang memainkannya hanya dengan memasukkan data-data personal orang tersebut.

Sakura mulai tertarik dengan game itu, dan atas saran si pengirim e-mail, dia harus memilih teman kencannya. Si pengirim e-mail itu mengatakan kalau dia harus memilih tokoh laki-laki bernama "Sasuke", karena dia adalah tokoh paling dicari di game itu. Saat itu Sakura tidak begitu ambil pusing dengan pilihan itu dan langsung menyetujuinya saja. Padahal banyak sekali pilihan teman kencan virtual di game itu.

Akhirnya dia memilih tokoh bernama "Sasuke".

Tokoh laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu memiliki perawakan tubuh yang sangat sempurna. Badannya tinggi dan atletis. Dia mempunyai kulit seputih susu, rambut berwarna hitam raven dan mata hitam onyx yang mirip dengan batu mutiara hitam. Suaranya ... Terdengar seksi sekali saat dia mengucapkan kata Sakura.

Dan, yah ... Sakura akhirnya terjebak di dalam permainan konyol ini dengan teman kencannya yang bernama Sasuke itu. Sakura selalu bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati, bagaimana wajah asli Sasuke. Dia menyimpulkan, kalau mungkin saja tokoh yang ada dalam permainan itu sama dengan si pemain aslinya. Mungkin saja.

Sakura menganggap kalau mungkin saja permainan itu akan sama dengan game Sim dan yang lainnya. Memang tidak sepenuhnya salah. Dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan pemuda itu melalui kencan virtualnya. Ke bioskop, pergi ke pantai, makan .. Dan hal-hal lain yang selalu dilakukan para pemuda yang sedang berpacaran.

Hanya saja, Sakura merasa ada yang beda dengan permainan kali ini. Dia memang bukan pecandu game seperti beberapa temannya, tapi dia pernah memainkannya beberapa. Tapi game yang ini benar-benar aneh menurutnya.

Saat pergi bermain ke pantai, dia merasakan tubuhnya juga basah seperti apa yang sedang dilakukan tokoh dalam game itu. Saat si tokoh sedang makan di suatu tempat, dia juga merasa kalau dirinya sedang benar-benar memakan itu. Dan ada yang lebih aneh, dia bahkan bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya. Dia bisa merasakan bibir Sasuke yang hangat dan lembut saat mereka melakukan ciuman pertama.

Sakura tahu, itu gila dan itu hanyalah game. Tapi dia benar-benar merasakannya.

Dia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Seolah dia terhubung langsung dengan permainan itu.

Dia merasa ketakutan sekali dan pernah meninggalkan game itu untuk beberapa saat.

Tapi rasa penarasan yang hebat yang entah darimana datangnya, mendorongnya untuk membuka game itu lagi beberapa hari kemudian. Dia merasa, kalau dia sedikit kesepian. Dan Sakura mengakui dalam hati dengan perasaan yang tidak enak pada dirinya sendiri, kalau dia mulai menyukai Sasuke. Dia belum pernah berpacaran dengan hubungan yang seaneh ini sebelumnya. Dan rasa penasaran membuatnya penasaran.

Beruntung baginya, Sasuke sama sekali belum meninggalkan halamannya dan masih di sana dalam status "waiting for you" pada Sakura.

Sakura mulai melanjutkan hubungannya lagi dengan Sasuke.

Hubungan mereka mulai ke level yang lebih tinggi. Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana akhir dari permainan ini. Kalau dia bertengkar dengan pasangannya dan putus, itu artinya "game over". Tapi kalau mereka terus melanjutkan hubungan mereka sampai ke jenjang pernikahan, mereka akan memenangkan permainan.

Sakura tidak peduli lagi dengan aturan permainan itu. Dia mulai menikmati sentuhan tangan Sasuke di tubuhnya. Meskipun Sasuke hanya menyentuhnya melalui tokoh virtualnya di game, tapi Sakura benar-benar merasakan sentuhan tangannya di kulitnya.

Mereka mulai sering berciuman, bahkan Sakura tidak segan-segan memencet tombol "french kiss". Meskipun dia tidak benar-benar melakukannya, tapi Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan lidah Sasuke dan salivanya yang hangat berada dalam mulutnya.

Sakura benar-benar merasa kalau dirinya sudah gila tapi dia menikmati kehidupan virtualnya dengan pasangannya ini.

Sampai akhirnya mereka benar-benar memilih tombol "Sex" setelah mereka melakukan kencan panas beberapa minggu lamanya.

Sakura ingat sekali saat dia pertama kali melakukan itu. Sasuke memilih melakukan itu di hotel pilihannya. Sebuah hotel kelas mewah dengan pemandangan malam yang menakjubkan. Saat itu Sakura diminta berbaring di atas tempat tidur berukuran king size itu. Sakura juga ingat sekali bagaimana pemuda virtual itu menyentuh tokoh dirinya di dalam game itu dengan sangat lembut. Memang akan sangat aneh melihat dirimu sendiri melakukan seks dengan seseorang, sekalipun itu di dalam game.

Tapi Sakura sangat penasaran dan tidak bisa menolaknya.

Akhirnya dia menyetujuinya dan tidak memencet tombol apapun saat Sasuke menguasai tubuhnya di dalam game itu.

Sakura hanya melihat dari depan layar laptopnya, bagaimana Sasuke melucuti pakaiannya di dalam game dan mencium bibirnya dengan begitu intens. Dia ikut mendesah saat bibir Sasuke mencium dan mengigit lehernya sehingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana sebabnya bekas luka itu benar-benar ada di lehernya, bahkan tidak hilang sampai dua hari ke depan.

Saat kedua tangan pemuda itu menyentuh dadanya di dalam game dan meremasnya, Sakura bahkan benar-benar merasakan ada seseorang yang melakukannya pada dadanya. Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendesah saat itu.

Lalu sentuhan si pemuda virtual berambut raven itu semakin liar menyentuh tubuhnya. Menyentuh bagian tubuhnya paling sensitif dan membuat dirinya basah. Tokoh Sakura di dalam game mendesah hebat, begitu juga dirinya yang asli. Pemuda itu bahkan sanggup membuatnya orgasme melalui game itu.

Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara kerja game itu. Mungkin ada sihir yang terlibat dalam permainan itu. Karena dia tidak bisa membatalkan semua keputusannya. Sekali dia memencet tombol "yes" maka tidak ada tombol "cancel" atau "no". Jadi dia harus mengikuti permainan sampai selesai.

Dan akhirnya malam itu juga, Sakura Haruno kehilangan keperawanannya melalui game aneh, dengan seorang pemuda yang tidak dia kenal dan tidak pernah dia temui sebelumnya.

Sakura tidak gila dengan mengatakan kalau dia kehilangan keperawanannya setelah melakukan seks dengan pemuda virtual itu. Dia benar-benar merasakan sakit saat teman kencannya itu menghentakkan kejantanannya pada Sakura-nya di game. Itu adalah pertama kalinya dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam vagina-nya. Dan yang lebih aneh adalah, dia tidak melihat sesuatu itu secara langsung. Tidak ada yang benar-benar menyodok tubuhnya saat itu.

Dan untuk bukti lainnya, dia berani bersumpah, benar-benar ada cairan sperma yang bercampur dengan cairannya sendiri setelah game itu berakhir.

Sakura menjadi benar-benar ketakutan sejak saat itu. Dia benar-benar memutuskan untuk tidak memainkan game itu lagi. Dia bahkan mematikan laptopnya untuk beberapa hari dan memilih meminjam laptop Ino untuk beberapa hari. Tapi sayangnya inbox-nya kembali dipenuhi oleh pengirim bernama Juliette87 itu. Dia mengatakan kalau dia berhenti memainkannya, hidupnya akan terancam. Game itu sudah merekam semua data pribadinya, bahkan tentang kenyataan kalau keperawanannya diambil melalui game virtual oleh teman kencannya di game.

Semua dunia tentu akan menertawakannya. Kenyataan itu benar-benar membuatnya jadi orang paling konyol di dunia. Semua orang akan menghinanya, mulai menghujatnya dan julukannya akan bertambah. "Internet Sex Monster", mungkin.

Dengan berat hati, Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali memainkan game itu sampai tuntas. Dia memutuskan untuk membuat masalah sehingga si Sasuke itu akan membencinya dan mereka putus lalu permainan itu game over.

Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak benar-benar ingin melepaskannya. Dia tidak menanggapi seluruh perkataan Sakura dan membalasnya dengan ciuman intens.

Sakura bahkan tidak bisa menolaknya. Bibir pemuda itu terlalu hangat dan lembut, dan Sakura mulai ketagihan dengan ciuman lembutnya.

Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka. Awalnya dengan terpaksa. Tapi lagi-lagi dia kalah dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ya, dia mulai menyukai hubungan ini. Setidaknya, dia tidak pernah merasa kesepian lagi sejak saat itu. Dan itulah alasan kenapa dia selalu menghindari para laki-laki di dunia nyatanya. Karena ada yang lebih menarik perhatiannya dibanding mereka semua.

Well, agak gila dan konyol. Tapi Sakura berjanji dalam hati kalau suatu saat dia akan melacak siapa sebenarnya Tuan Sasuke yang membuatnya tidak bisa meninggalkannya ini.

Hubungan mereka terus berlanjut sampai sekarang. Bahkan hampir setiap malam mereka memencet tombol "sex" untuk mengakhiri kencan mereka. Tentu saja Sakura mengingatkan pacar virtualnya untuk menggunakan pengaman.

Seperti malam ini, setelah Sakura sudah selesai mengerjakan semua laporannya.

Gadis itu berdiri tak jauh dari meja kamarnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menghadap laptop yang sengaja dia arahkan padanya. Layar laptop itu menunjukkan gambar seorang pemuda berambut raven dan bertelanjang dada, sedang duduk dengan kepalanya terbenam di antara kedua paha gadis berambut merah muda. Gadis berambut muda itu menopang tubuhnya di tempat tidur di belakangnya. Dia memakai kimono tidur yang bagian depannya terbuka dan menampilkan dadanya yang penuh bekas kemerahan. Suara desahan keluar dari mulutnya saat kepala pemuda itu bergerak-gerak di pangkal pahanya dengan cepat. Kedua kakinya ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke agar tetap terbuka lebar.

"Ahhh! Ahh, ya, ampun! Ini gila!" desah Sakura dengan suara pelan.

Dia ikut melebarkan kedua kakinya di pinggir ranjangnya, sama seperti dirinya yang ada di dalam game itu. Rok spannya sudah dia angkat sampai ke atas paha dan dia juga melepaskan celana dalamnya. Meskipun tidak ada siapapun di bawahnya saat ini, tapi dia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak dalam tubuhnya.

Sakura yang ada di dalam game mulai meremas rambut Sasuke dan memintanya untuk mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ahhhh! Mmmmmph!" Sakura menutup mulutnya untuk menahan desahannya. Dia merasakan sesuatu bergerak dengan lebih cepat di dalam dirinya. Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ini gila. Benar-benar gila. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan memperlebar kakinya. Dia meremas spreinya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menikmati gerakan liar di dalam liang vaginanya itu.

Dia tidak bisa melihat siapapun di bawahnya, dan dia ingin ikut meremas rambut itu, sama seperti yang dilakukan dirinya di dalam game. Tapi tidak bisa. Yang hanya bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanya meremas spreinya sambil menahan desahannya agar tidak terdengar keluar kamarnya.

"AH! Sasuke!" Sakura kembali meneriakkan nama yang akhir-akhir sering diucapkannya.

Dia merasakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya mulai panas. Cairan hangat mulai menjalari liang vaginannya. Dia merasakan tubuhnya akan meledak sebentar lagi.

Gerakan lidah Sasuka di dalam sana semakin cepat, ditambah dengan jarinya yang bergerak keluar masuk dengan cepat.

"Ini gila! AHHH-mmmph!"

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan erat saat dia merasakan tubuhnya mulai meledak hebat. Cairan panas dalam tubuhnya kembali memenuhi lubang vaginanya.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya lemas. Napasnya tersengal dan wajahnya memanas. Dia melihat ke layar laptopnya. Sasuke sudah berdiri dari tempatnya dan mulai membaringkan Sakura yang berada dalam game ke atas tempat tidur.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sakura!"

Suara Mebuki, ibu Sakura, terdengar dari luar kamar. Dan itu membuat Sakura tersentak kaget. Dia cepat-cepat mengambil tisu yang ada di atas mejanya dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Sakura!" panggil ibunya lagi.

"Ya? Tunggu sebentar," sahut Sakura. Dia membuang tisunya ke tempat sampah dan segera memakai celana dalamnya lagi. Dia buru-buru menulis sesuatu di laptopnya. Semacam sebuah chat yang menghubungkan secara personal dengan teman kencan itu.

"**Kita tunda sebentar. Aku ada urusan."**

Lalu Sakura keluar dari game itu dan mematikan laptopnya.

Ibunya sudah menunggu di luar kamarnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kau sakit?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir, melihat penampilan anak tunggalnya yang berantakan. Rambut berantakan dan wajah kemerahan.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan? Ada beberapa ruam kemerahan di lehermu," kata ibunya seraya menyentuh leher Sakura.

Sakura segera mengangkat kerah bajunya hingga menutup lehernya.

"Tid-tidak. Ini bukan apa-apa. Mungkin nyamuk. Ini sudah memasuki musim panas, jadi mulai banyak nyamuk berterbangan," kilahnya, dengan wajah memerah.

"Hm, mungkin. Ah, Ino mencarimu. Dia menelponmu. Dia bilang ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi sejak kau pulang kuliah tadi," kata Mebuki.

"Oh, benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan mengecek ponselku lagi kalau begitu," kata Sakura.

"Cepatlah turun. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam," kata Mebuki.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mandi dulu," katanya kemudian.

Ibunya lalu berbalik dan menuruni tangga.

Sakura menarik napas dan menghelanya dengan perlahan.

Dia kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Matanya melihat laptopnya yang masih terbuka tapi dalam keadaan mati itu. Dia kembali menghela napas panjang. Mood-nya sudah hilang gara-gara ketukan ibunya tadi.

Jadi Sakura hanya berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menyalakan ponselnya lagi.

Pesan dari Ino langsung muncul di layar ponselnya begitu ponsel itu menyala. Sakura lalu membukanya.

"**Hei, Sakura! Aku menghubungimu sejak tadi tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya! Dasar. Jangan bilang kau sibuk mengerjakan laporan! Padahal aku berniat mentraktirmu. Oh, ya! Ada kabar baik. Kau tahu kan kalau Kurenai-sensei sedang cuti melahirkan? Sepupuku yang tinggal jauh di Suna bersedia untuk menggantikannya untuk sementara. Mungkin besok dia sudah masuk kelas. Dan mungkin, akan membuat pandanganmu tentang 'pria seksi yang mempesona sudah langka' akan berubah. Sampai jumpa besok. Bye!"**

Sakura hanya mendengus pelan setelah membaca pesan yang panjang itu. Dasar, Ino. Tapi dia tidak membalasnya. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah setelah seharian mengerjakan laporan tugasnya dan juga kencan panasnya tadi. Matanya bahkan hampir terpejam kalau saja dia tidak ingat perutnya yang sudah mulai keroncongan sejak tadi. Dengan enggan Sakura akhirnya bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sampai di kelasnya, beberapa menit sebelum jamnya dimulai. Ino sudah meneriakinya dari tempat duduknya. Gadis berambut pirang itu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dengan heboh. Karin duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah mengantuk. Sakura menatap gadis berambut merah panjang itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada dengannya?" tanyanya.

"Biasa. Kencan semalam suntuk," jawab Ino, dengan sebuah senyum samar.

Sakura mendecih pelan sambil tertawa geli.

"Dasar," katanya seraya duduk di samping Ino.

"Kau lama sekali," kata Ino.

"Hanya beberapa menit sebelum kelas dimulai kan?" sahut Sakura.

"Tapi kau akan menyesal kalau terlambat," kata Ino.

Sakura kembali mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya bingung.

"Memang kenapa?" tanyanya.

Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan galak.

"Kau membaca pesanku kemarin kan?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya.

Raut wajah Ino berubah, kali ini lebih ceria.

"Nah. Sepupuku yang aku maksud itu, dia akan mengajar hari ini. Jam ini," katanya kemudian.

"Benarkah? Dan kenapa kau begitu hebohnya seperti ini?" Sakura menatap Ino heran.

"Karena dia tampan sekali. Kau tidak akan bisa menolaknya. Dia benar-benar seperti titisan dewa, kau tahu? Dia hanya dua tahun di atas kita, tapi sudah berhasil menjadi dosen muda. Selain tampan, otaknya juga cerdas!" kata Ino bangga.

"Baiklah. Kita buktikan saja seberapa tampannya sepupumu itu," kata Sakura kemudian.

"Lihat saja. Nah, itu dia datang," Ino tiba-tiba menunjuk ke arah pintu kelas.

Suasana kelas yang tadinya ramai dan dipenuhi oleh orang yang berbincang-bincang, kini menjadi hening seketika saat seseorang melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas itu.

Semua mata mengarah pada kedatangan orang baru itu, yang kini berdiri di depan kelas dengan sikap tenang.

Orang itu adalah seorang laki-laki muda bertubuh tinggi, dengan kulit seputih susu dan rambut hitam raven. Kedua mata onyx-nya yang dibingkai kacamata, menatap seluruh ruangan itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Selamat pagi. Aku rasa kalian sudah mendengarnya dari pimpinan jurusan. Kalau mulai hari ini, tugas Kurenai-sensei akan digantikan olehku," kata pria itu, dengan suara yang tenang dan terkesan dingin.

Sakura menatap laki-laki yang saat ini berdiri di depan kelasnya itu dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Dia seepertinya pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki ini di suatu tempat. Dan suaranya barusan, seperti tidak asing di telinganya.

Beberapa anak perempuan terlihat terdiam dan terang-terangan memperlihatkan ketertarikan mereka pada dosen muda itu. Bahkan Karin, entah bagaimana dan kapan, sudah berpindah ke tempat duduk paling depan. Dengan wajah seolah ingin melumat dosen itu saat ini juga.

Para mahasiswa laki-laki tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pergantian dosen ini dan hanya menguap berkali-kali saat beberapa anak perempuan mulai berbisik-bisik dan tertawa cekikikan.

"Jadi, Tuan Dosen, siapa namamu?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba.

Pria itu tidak segera menjawab. Matanya kembali menelusuri semua orang yang ada di kelas. Ino melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dan itu berhasil menarik perhatian dosen muda itu. Kedua manik hitam itu tiba-tiba beralih pada Sakura yang duduk di samping Ino. Untuk beberapa saat dia hanya terdiam dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang intens. Lalu sebuah seringaian tipis muncul di wajahnya.

Masih menatap Sakura dengan sebuah seringaian di wajahnya, dosen muda itu menjawab dengan suara tegas, "Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha."

Kontan jawabannya itu membuat Sakura langsung membelalakkan matanya kaget. Sakura menatap laki-laki yang kini berdiri di depan kelas itu tanpa bisa menutupi kekagetannya yang luar biasa. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah dan laki-laki itu masih menatapnya.

'Pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat,' batinnya panik. Sakura segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laki-laki itu.

"Mohon bantuannya dari kalian semua," kata dosen muda itu seraya duduk di mejanya dan mulai membuka mata kuliahnya.

Tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan kuliahnya. Dan itu gara-gara dosen itu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Saya bukan gamer, jadi sori kalo' aneh di mata para gamer sejati.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wakakakak... Fic ini sebenernya saya tulis buat iseng-iseng aja. Tapi ternyata banyak yang baca dan mendesak buat bikin sekuel. Pada penasaran, yaaaa... Ketahuan reader-nya pada mesum, terutama author-nya *devil smirk***

**Sebenernya saya juga udah nyiapin mau bikin sekuel. Nunggu dulu reaksi para reader gimana. Dan karena kalian semua komen dengan kata yang sama "gantung!", jadi saya harus menuntaskan rasa penasaran kalian drpada saya yang digantung rame-rame.**

**Penasaran, yaa.. Kenapa game'nya kok kyak gitu? **

**This is it ... Walaaa! Ini lanjutannya.**

**The characters of this story are belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I just "borrow" them.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING:**

**Mature theme. Adult contents. OOC. Typo. Vulgar. NC 21+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bukan bacaan untuk anak-anak, jadi yang masih di bawah umur, harap menjauh.**

**Resiko ditanggung sendiri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang jam kuliah pagi ini, Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dan harus terus menerus menghindari tatapan tajam si dosen muda itu. Biasanya dia bisa menerima mata kuliah yang diajarkan meskipun dia harus terkantuk-kantuk karena dosen menyampaikan materi dengan cara yang membosankan. Tapi kali ini pikirannya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Otaknya sama sekali tidak bisa menerima stimulan sekecil apapun dan dia harus memfokuskan pikirannya materi tanpa memperhatikan si dosen. Tapi gagal.

Setiap Sasuke Uchiha menatap ke arahnya, materi yang sudah masuk ke dalam otaknya kembali buyar entah ke mana. Tatapan matanya yang tajam menghujam ke arahnya itu, suaranya yang menggema di ruangan kelas ini, dan juga tubuh atletisnya yang dibalut kemeja biru muda, benar-benar membuat Sakura kehilangan akal sehat. Selama ini Sakura hanya membayangkan bagaimana wajah teman kencan virtualnya itu. Tapi setelah dia benar-benar ada di hadapannya saat ini, setengah jiwa Sakura rasanya sudah melayang dari tubuhnya. Tidak ada alasan bagi Sakura untuk meragukan kalau si dosen bernama Sasuke itu adalah "Sasuke"-nya di game yang dia ikuti. Dari semua pendeskripsian wajah, bentuk tubuh dan suaranya, Sakura sangat hapal sekali. Sosok itu seolah keluar begitu saja dari layar laptopnya.

"Sakura!"

Sakura terperanjat kaget saat dia merasakan sebuah tepukan halus di bahunya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan menuntut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Dosen bertanya padamu," desis Ino, seraya mengedikkan bahunya ke arah depan kelas.

Sakura langsung menoleh ke depan dengan cepat.

Kini hampir semua mahasiswa di kelas itu sedang menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan bermacam-macam. Dan si dosen muda itu juga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. Kedua mata onyx-nya seolah menelanjanginya dari balik kacamatanya.

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan, Haruno-san? Tampaknya kau tidak memperhatikan materi yang aku sampaikan sejak tadi dengan serius. Bisa kau ulangi apa tugas yang baru saja aku berikan?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan nada tegas dan tajam.

Sakura menatap Ino dan melemparkan pandang bertanya padanya, tapi Ino hanya angkat bahu acuh.

"Baiklah. Temui aku di ruanganku setelah mata kuliah terakhirmu, Haruno-san. Untuk tugas tambahan karena kau mengabaikan mata kuliahku. Dan untuk selamanya, tugas harus sudah dikumpulkan di mejaku dua hari lagi. Selamat siang," laki-laki berambut raven itu merapikan buku-bukunya dan merapikan letak kacamatanya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Bisik-bisik para mahasiswa mulai terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Baru hari pertama mengajar sudah memberikan tugas. Dasar."

"Dosennya benar-benar tampan. Aku tidak akan absen satu hari pun."

"Dosennya benar-benar tepat waktu. Tidak asik."

Sakura hanya mengabaikan bisik-bisik itu dan menatap kursi di depannya dengan tatapan kosong.

'Apa aku sedang bermimpi sekarang?' batinnya setengah melamun.

Laki-laki itu ... benar-benar nyata. Dan dia menjadi dosennya. Lalu beberapa detik yang lalu baru saja memarahinya.

"Hei! Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Sasuke-kun memang seperti itu. Dia sangat menyukai kedisiplinan. Jadi hati-hati saja dengannya," Ino menepuk bahunya lembut seraya tersenyum padanya.

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman kikuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berdiri di depan ruangan yang ada di depannya dengan dada berdebar. Dia menatap papan nama yang tertempel di pintu itu dengan pandangan ragu-ragu.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Awalnya Sakura ragu untuk datang ke tempat ini. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan padanya. Tapi Ino terus mendesaknya untuk menemui dosen itu, kalau dia tidak mau hal-hal yang lebih buruk menimpa Sakura. Jadi Sakura terpaksa datang ke sini, walaupun saat ini hampir seluruh dosen dan mahasiswa sudah pulang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore (karena Sakura mengambil kelas penuh hari ini), dan seharusnya dia sudah ada di rumahnya pada jam-jam seperti ini.

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya perlahan. Dia tidak yakin akan bisa bertatapan langsung dengan laki-laki itu berdua saja seperti sekarang.

Meskipun dosen itu adalah pengganti Kurenai, tapi dia tidak menempati meja Kurenai. Melainkan sebuah kantor khusus yang letaknya di sudut koridor, jauh dari meja para dosen lain. Sakura tidak tahu apa spesialnya laki-laki itu selain karena otaknya yang cerdas dan juga wajah tampannya yang luar biasa, sehingga dia dapat ruangan khusus seperti ini. Meskipun dia adalah keponakan pemilik universitas ini, tentu perlakukan semacam ini bisa menimbulkan kesenjangan sosial kan?

Sakura menggeleng keras-keras. Kenapa dia harus susah payah memikirkan hal itu sementara di depannya sudah ada hal lebih penting lain yang menanti?

Dengan berat hati, Sakura mengetuk pintu itu dengan pelan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, pintu ruangan itu mengayun terbuka dan seseorang muncul dari dalam ruangan itu.

Wajah Sakura langsung memanas saat dia melihat laki-laki bermata onyx itu sudah melepas kacamatanya, dan dia sedang berdiri di samping pintu sambil menatap ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan intens. Kemejanya sudah tidak serapi tadi dan dua kancing atasnya sudah dilepas sehingga memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang.

Sakura merasa jantungnya akan meledak saat ini juga begitu dia sudah berhadapan langsung dengan laki-laki itu.

Benarkah pria di depannya ini adalah teman kencan virtualnya? Yang selalu menjamah tubuhnya setiap malam?

'Ya, ampun! Apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini, Sakura?' Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar datang?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara pelan.

Sakura merasakan dadanya berdesir cepat sekali saat ini. Ini gila! Laki-laki di depannya ini benar-benar akan membuatnya pingsan di tempat saat ini.

"Anda yang meminta," sahut Sakura.

Sebuah seringaian samar terbentuk di wajah putih itu.

"'Anda'? bukankah itu rasanya terlalu formal untuk –" Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan menarik tubuhnya untuk mendekat ke arahnya. "– sepasang kekasih seperti kita?" bisik Sasuke, tepat di telinganya.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya sudah hampir meleleh saat ini. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar memanas dan mungkin saja saat ini sudah merah merona tak karuan.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam kantornya. Dia lalu memasangkan sesuatu di pegangan pintu kantornya sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu itu dengan sekali hentakan.

Sasuke lalu berbalik dan menatap Sakura yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Walaupun gadis berambut merah muda di depannya ini berusaha menyembunyikan ketegangan dalam dirinya dengan bersikap sok tenang, tapi matanya tidak bisa mengelabuinya.

Sakura tanpa sadar memundurkan langkahnya saat Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya. Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap bingung ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menyadari kecerobohannya dan kembali berdiri dengan sikap tenang. 'Ya, ampun, aku benar-benar harus segera keluar dari ruangan ini!' teriaknya frustasi dalam hati.

"Jadi ... Kenapa kau memanggilku?" tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Dia mengumpat dalam hati. Bahkan suaranya tidak bisa bekerja sama dengannya untuk tetap berpura-pura tenang di hadapan pria itu.

Sebuah decihan pelan terdengar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Ayolah. Aku tidak suka berpura-pura, Sakura," kata Sasuke seraya berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Sakura berusaha untuk tidak mundur dan hanya menatap laki-laki di depannya dengan dada yang bergemuruh tak karuan saat ini.

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak. Jadi, kau benar-benar ... Sasuke? Yang ada di dalam game itu?" katanya kemudian, seraya berusaha mendapatkan keberaniannya kembali.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kau pikir?" tanyanya.

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Dan ... Apakah kita ... Maksudku, kau dan aku –"

"Melakukan seks setiap malam?" potong Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura merasakan wajahnya sudah seperti ketel yang berisi air mendidih sekarang.

Dia berdehem pelan sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Iya".

"Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tahu jawabannya," jawab Sasuke dengan nada enteng.

Jawabannya itu membuat Sakura mendongak ke arahnya dan menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mendesah pelan.

"Awalnya aku hanya mendapat e-mail aneh dari seseorang yang memaksaku untuk membuka game misterius itu. Jujur saja aku tidak pernah tahu apapun tentang game. Aku bukan seorang maniak game dan aku tidak tertarik sedikitpun dengan game. Tapi si pengirim itu terus menerus mendesakku untuk membuka situs itu dan akhirnya aku menyerah lalu membukanya tanpa berpikiran apa-apa," jelas Sasuke.

"Tunggu! Apa nama si pengirim itu 'Juliette87'?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menatapnya untuk sesaat lalu dia menggeleng.

"Bukan. Tapi 'Romeo88'," jawabnya kemudian.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi heran. Juliette? Romeo? Dengan kode angka berbeda di belakangnya.

"Lalu? Kau akhirnya membuka permainan itu dan berkencan dengan beberapa gadis?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Yah. Beberapa gadis. Tapi aku tidak pernah berhasil dengan mereka. Hanya beberapa kali permainan dan kami sudah game over," jawab Sasuke kemudian.

"Jadi kau juga tidak tahu apapun tentang game ini? Tapi si pengirim pesan itu berkata padaku kalau kau cukup populer di kalangan gadis-gadis?" kata Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang itu," jawab Sasuke kemudian.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih menungguku saat aku mengabaikan game itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang untuk mengakhiri hubungan dan hanya meninggalkan portal itu. Jadi aku pikir kau masih akan kembali lagi. Lagipula ..." Sasuke tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Lagipula apa?" tanyanya. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan intens lagi, yang membuat Sakura bisa meleleh kapan saja.

"Aku rasa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh melalui game itu tidak terlalu buruk. Selama ini aku hanya mengenalmu dengan nama 'Sakura' dan selalu menebak-nebak seperti apa wajah aslimu. Aku pikir tidak tahu wajahmu yang sebenarnya dan hanya menjalani hubungan lewat game lebih mengasikkan. Tapi saat aku melihatmu hari ini, pikiranku berubah. Mungkin.. hubungan yang nyata jauh lebih mengasikkan," Sasuke berbicara sambil terus mendekat ke arah Sakura. Dan kini tubuhnya benar-benar berada di depan Sakura yang semakin gemetar karena gugup.

"Apa kau mengenalku sebelum ini?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab. Sebuah seriangaian tipis kembali muncul di wajahnya.

"Mungkin iya. Mungkin juga tidak," jawabnya kemudian.

Sakura ingin bertanya lebih lanjut lagi, tapi tangan Sasuke sudah meraih tengkuk belakangnya dengan cepat. Dan dalam hitungan detik, bibirnya dan bibir pria itu sudah saling menempel dengan erat. Sakura membelalakkan mata kaget saat tersadar kalau Sasuke sedang menciumnya saat ini.

Sasuke sudah melumat bibirnya dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut yang memabukkan dan salah satu tangannya sudah memeluk tubuh Sakura. Tanpa dia sadari, Sakura mulai menikmati ciuman itu. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan ciuman yang sama seperti ini setiap malam. Walaupun mereka tidak bersentuhan secara langsung seperti ini.

Dengan perlahan-lahan, dia mulai membuka mulutnya sendiri dan membiarkan lidah Sasuke masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Kedua lidah itu saling membelit di dalam rongga mulut Sakura. Awalnya hanya gerakan lembut yang intens, tapi lama kelamaan berubah menjadi gerakan liar yang menimbulkan suara decakan kecil.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Sakura. Wajah Sakura sudah benar-benar memerah sekarang dan napasnya sedikit tersengal.

"Kau tahu, tokoh virtualmu memang menggoda. Tapi kau yang ada di depanku ini ... Aku tidak sabar untuk benar-benar melumatmu, Sakura," kata Sasuke dengan suara mendesah yang menggoda.

Sakura merasakan organ intimnya mulai basah dan berkedut hanya mendengar suara mendesah yang seksi itu.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Sakura dan memberinya ciuman liar yang memabukkan. Salah satu tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Sakura dan merapatkan tubuh gadis itu padanya. Sakura membiarkan tasnya terjatuh ke lantai dan kini kedua tangannya memeluk leher Sasuke sambil sesekali tangannya meremas helaian rambut hitam raven laki-laki itu.

Tangan Sasuke yang memeluk pinggang Sakura kini turun ke bawah lalu meremas pantat Sakura dengan begitu kencang dan itu membuat Sakura mendesah keras. Tapi dia tidak melepaskan ciumannya dan semakin intens mencium Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan menjatuhkannya ke atas meja kerjanya tanpa melepaskan ciumannya dari Sakura. Udara di sekitar mereka menjadi lebih panas dan membuat AC di ruangan itu tidak terlalu berguna untuk saat ini.

Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk menghentikan ciuman panjang itu karena dia napasnya sudah hampir habis. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dengan sedikit enggan. Bibir Sakura memerah dan sudut bibirnya basah karena saliva mereka yang saling tertukar tadi. Napas gadis itu tersengal.

Sasuke melepaskan kancing kemejanya satu per satu sampai dadanya benar-benar terlihat. Dia membiarkan kemejanya dan tidak melepasnya.

"Kau tahu, Sakura. Aku selalu ingin melakukan kencan kita yang sebenarnya. Bukan hanya di dalam game saja," kata Sasuke dengan nada berbisik yang menggoda, tepat di telinga Sakura.

Sakura seperti sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya saat ini. Dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih sekarang. Sasuke seolah benar-benar sudah menghipnotisnya dan menghilangkan kesadarannya.

Kedua tangan laki-laki itu sudah meraih kemejanya, tapi Sakura langsung menampiknya.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu. Ruanganku ini ruangan khusus," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura tidak menjawab dan membiarkan kedua tangan Sasuke membuka kancing kemejanya dengan perlahan.

"Sasuke ... Apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan game ini?" tanya Sakura, dengan suara lirih.

Sasuke tidak melihat ke arahnya dan masih berusaha membuka kancing kemejanya. Kedua matanya sedikit membelalak saat kancing itu sudah terlepas sepenuhnya. Seringaian kembali muncul di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu ini game yang aneh. Dan tidak pernah ada di dunia nyata. Tapi kita berdua sudah terjebak di dalamnya, Sakura," kata Sasuke seraya kembali mencium bibir ranum Sakura. Dia kembali melumat bibir itu dengan liar dan Sakura membalasnya dengan gerakan yang sama. Bunyi decakan kembali terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu.

Tangan Sasuke mulai menyentuh perut Sakura yang seputih susu. Sakura menegang. Ini tidak sama seperti yang selama ini dia rasakan saat game. Tangan Sasuke mulai naik ke atas dan meremas kedua payudaranya tanpa aba-aba.

Sakura mendesah pelan dan ciuman mereka terlepas.

Sasuke menyeringai samar. Dengan sekali hentakan, dia menyingkap bra yang dipakai Sakura sehingga memperlihatkan kedua payudaranya yang berukuran sedang. Sasuke sengaja tidak melepaskan bra itu dan membiarkan kedua gundukan kenyal itu menyembul dari balik bra berwarna pink itu.

Sasuke segera menyerang payudara Sakura tanpa peringatan lagi. Kedua tangannya meremas kedua gundukan itu dan membuat Sakura mendesah keras. Sasuke sedikit membungkuk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dua gundukan itu. Dia mengusap-usapkan wajahnya pada dada Sakura sebelum akhirnya mengisap salah satu dada Sakura dengan sangat bernapsu.

"Ah, Sasuke!" Sakura mendesah keras seraya mencengkeram pinggiran meja kerja Sasuke dengan erat.

Suara desahan Sakura yang memenuhi gendang telinganya benar-benar membuat organ intim Sasuke berkedut sejak tadi. Celanannya sudah terasa sesak dan dia tidak tahan lagi untuk segera menghujamkannya ke dalam milik Sakura.

"Sialan!" umpatnya seraya menarik rrok selutut yang dipakai Sakura dengan paksa. Dia menarik rok itu sampai ke atas paha Sakura dan membuatnya kedua pahanya yang mulus terlihat.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, Sakura," desah Sasuke seraya kembali melumat salah satu payudara Sakura. Salah satu tangannya menyusup masuk ke dalam celana dalam warna putih yang masih dipakai Sakura. Tangan Sasuke merasakan cairan lengket yang hangat sudah membasahi organ intim perempuan muda itu. Dia mengusapkan jemarinya pada daerah sensitif Sakura berkali-kali. Dan desahan Sakura semakin keras di telinganya.

Dengan tidak sabar, Sasuke melepaskan dirinya dari dada Sakura dan dengan gerakan cepat segera melepaskan celana dalam milik Sakura. Organ sensitif perempuan itu sudah berkedut dan basah sekali, seolah sudah menyambut kedatangan penisnya.

Sasuke segera melepaskan ikat pinggangnya dan celananya dengan gerakan terburu.

Saat celananya sudah benar-benar terlepas dan jatuh begitu saja di pangkal kakinya, Sasuke segera mengangkat kedua kaki Sakura dan melebarkannya.

Penisnya sudah benar-benar menegang saat ini dan semakin berkedut saat melihat organ intim Sakura yang semakin basah.

Dia mengarahkan kejantanannya di depan organ intim Sakura, menggeseknya perlahan dan membuat Sakura kembali mendesah tak karuan.

Detik berikutnya, dengan sekali hentakan, kedua organ intim itu sudah bersatu.

"AHH!" mereka mendesah secara bersamaan.

Sasuke tidak segera menggerakkan pinggulnya dan membiarkan penisnya berada dalam liang Sakura untuk beberapa saat. Bukan hanya penisnya yang berkedut, tapi liang kewanitaan Sakura yang sudah basah dan hangat juga ikut berkedut.

"Sasuke, ada ... yang ingin aku tanyakan sebelumnya," kata Sakura.

Sasuke mendesah tak sabar.

"'Adik kecil'ku ini sudah lapar sejak tadi dan dia sudah marah sekarang. Jadi bisakah 'dia' mengamuk dulu di dalam vaginamu sebelum kita bicara banyak hal?" katanya.

"AH!" Sakura mengerang keras saat dia merasakan hentakan di dalam tubuhnya.

Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan pelan. Sakura memejamkan matanya saat dia merasakan organ intim Sasuke berkedut dan membesar dalam tubuhnya.

"Tatap aku, Sakura. Dan jangan mengalihkan perhatian dariku," bisik Sasuke seraya kembali menghentakan pinggulnya dengan keras ke dalam tubuh Sakura.

Sakura menatap langsung kedua mata onyx itu. Begitu pula Sasuke. Tatapan Sasuke begitu intens padanya dan itu membuat Sakura benar-benar merasa basah di bawah sana.

"Kau benar-benar banjir di bawah sana, Sakura," desah Sasuke seraya mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan ini .. dengan, ah ... ah... gadis lain?" tanya Sakura dengan napas tersengal dan diiringi desahan.

"Menurutmu? Heh.. Siapa perempuan yang bisa membuatku kecanduan untuk melakukannya ... hah .. selain kau?" sahut Sasuke dengan napas tersengal. Dia semakin mempercepat hentakannya dalam tubuh Sakura.

Cairan mereka sudah bercampur jadi satu dan menimbulkan suara saat Sasuke menghujamkan tubuhnya berkali-kali ke dalam tubuh Sakura. Dan mereka masih saling menatap dengan begitu intens.

Sakura mulai memegang kedua bahu Sasuke dan mencengkeramnya dengan erat. Dia ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlainan arah tiap Sasuke menghujamkan penisnya ke dalam tubuhnya. Gerakan Sasuke semakin cepat dan liar di dalam tubuh Sakura dan itu membuat Sakura kesulitan untuk mengimbangi gerakannya. Sasuke memperlebar kedua kaki Sakura untuk memudahkan dirinya menghujamkan kejantanannya dalam liang Sakura dengan lebih dalam.

"Sakura ... kau benar-benar ... sempit dan nikmat. Sial! Ah!" Sasuke berkata sambil mempercepat gerakannya.

Sasuke menghujamkan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Sakura dengan lebih dalam dan cepat.

"Sa-Sasuke! Ahhh! Oh! Ini ... Kami-sama! Lebih cepat, Sasuke!" jerit Sakura dengan kenikmatan tak terkira yang melanda tubuhnya sekarang.

Tubuh mereka sudah penuh dengan peluh dan keringat, tapi itu tidak membuat Sasuke memperlambat gerakannya. Dia bahkan bergerak dengan lebih cepat.

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat dia merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya akan meledak.

"Tetap tatap aku, Sakura!" perintah Sasuke, dengan napas yang sudah tidak beraturan lagi.

Sakura akhirnya membuka matanya lagi. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam. Dan saat Sakura merasakan orgasmenya, dia mencengkeram bahu Sasuke dengan kencang sekali.

"AHHHH!" teriaknya penuh kenikmatan saat cairannya keluar banyak sekali dari dalam organ intimnya.

Tapi itu sama tidak menghentikan gerakan Sasuke. Laki-laki itu semakin gila menghujamkan penisnya ke dalam tubuh Sakura. Dan Sakura hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya, meskipun selangkangannya sudah terasa agak perih sekarang.

"Hampir.. Sakura ... Ahh! ERGH! SHIT!" Sasuke akhirnya mencapai puncaknya dan menghujamkan organ intimnya ke dalam tubuh Sakura dengan sangat dalam. Sakura ikut mendesah keras saat dia merasakan cairan hangat milik Sasuke memenuhi liangnya.

Sasuke ambruk ke depan dengan tubuh bergetar tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya dari tubuh Sakura. Dia memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan napas yang masih tersengal tak beraturan dan dagunya bertumpu pada bahu Sakura. Sakura mencoba mengatur napasnya yang masih terengah. Keadaan mereka berdua benar-benar berantakan saat ini.

Kemeja mereka tidak terkancing sama sekali dan menampilkan tubuh polos mereka. Celana dalam Sakura tergeletak begitu di lantai di dekat mereka. Dan rok Sakura masih dalam posisi digulung hingga atas paha. Kedua kakinya masih dalam posisi mengangkang di depan tubuh Sasuke yang lemas. Sementara laki-laki itu membiarkan tubuhnya setengah telanjang dan celananya masih berada di pangkal kakinya.

CKLEK!  
"Sasuke-kun, apa kau–"

Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke tidak punya kesempatan untuk saling melepaskan diri saat pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan gadis berambut pirang muncul dari balik pintu.

Kedua mata biru laut milik Ino membulat dan terbelalak kaget saat melihat pemandangan yang dia lihat saat ini. Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berpelukan dengan sangat erat, dengan setengah bugil, dan yang lebih mencengangkan, kedua organ intim kedua orang itu saling menyatu dan cairan lengket menetes dari pinggiran meja tempat mereka berdua berpelukan saat ini.

Wajah Ino langsung memanas dan memerah melihat pemandangan di depannya ini. Tubuhnya seolah membeku karena dia tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"A-aku.. mencari Sakura. Tapi aku rasa ... O-oke. Sakura, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku setelah ini. J-jadi, silakan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian," kata Ino dengan suara terbata.

Dengan gerakan terburu, gadis itu segera menutup pintu ruangan itu lagi dengan agak keras.

Sepeninggal Ino, Sakura segera mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan melepaskan dirinya dari laki-laki itu.

"Aku segera mengejarnya dan menjelaskan semua padanya, sebelum terjadi kesalahpahaman," kata Sakura seraya merapikan kemejanya dan membersihkan dirinya.

Sasuke juga ikut membersihkan dirinya sendiri sebelum mengenakan celana panjangnya lagi.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati," kata Sasuke saat Sakura sudah selesai merapikan penampilannya.

Perempuan berambut merah muda itu segera keluar dari ruangan Sasuke dengan dada yang masih berdebar tak karuan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karin dan Ino langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik dan memojokkan saat Sakura tiba di kafe tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu. Sakura langsung berlari dari ruangan Sasuke untuk mengejar Ino walaupun selangkangannya masih terasa perih setelah 'adik kecil' Sasuke mengamuk dalam tubuhnya. Kemeja Sakura kelihatan kusut dan rambut merah muda sebahunya yang biasanya tampak rapi sekarang kelihatan sedikit berantakan. Wajahnya yang biasanya kelihatan bersih terawat kini bahkan kelihatan kusam.

"Jadi ... Aku boleh duduk di sini?" tanya Sakura, dengan napas tersengal.

"Dengan syarat kau mau menceritakan semuanya pada kami. Semuanya. Tanpa terkecuali," kata Ino, dengan nada memerintah.

"Benar. Aku juga ingin meminta penjelasan darimu. Pantas saja dari tadi aku mendengar suara-suara aneh dari ruangan itu," kata Karin, tak kalah sewot.

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya keras-keras. Dia lalu duduk di atas kursi yang berhadapan dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian tidak percaya walaupun aku menceritakan semuanya pada kalian," kata Sakura kemudian.

Dia menautkan kedua jemarinya di atas meja di depannya.

"Kau meragukan kami? Kami sahabatmu," kata Ino.

"Kalian benar-benar akan percaya padaku dan tidak akan menganggapu gila?" tanya Sakura.

"Cobalah ceritakan dulu, baru kami akan memutuskan," timpal Karin.

Sakura menatap kedua gadis di depannya dengan perasaan ragu. Dia bisa saja bilang kalau antara dirinya dan Sasuke sudah lama menjalani hubungan. Itu kedengaran lebih realistis dibanding dia berkencan dengan pria itu melalui game misterius.

Tapi dia tahu dua sahabatnya itu tidak bisa dibohongi. Apalagi Karin. Entah apa sebabnya, dia seperti mempunyai kekuatan super untuk mendeteksi kebohongan yang dilakukan orang lain. Siapapun yang berbohong di depannya, Karin tahu hanya dengan melihat mata orang itu.

Dan Sakura tahu, dirinya tidak pandai berbohong. Jadi percuma kalau menceritakan kebohongan pada dua orang di depannya.

Sakura kembali menarik napas dan menghelanya dengan perlahan.

"Semua berawal dari sebuah pesan aneh yang masuk ke dalam inbox-ku terus menerus," kata Sakura, memulai cerita panjangnya. Kedua gadis di depannya menatap padanya dengan tidak sabar dan disertai rasa penasaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya dengan desahan napas panjang. Baik Karin maupun Ino masih sangat terkejut dengan penuturannya baru saja. Kedua wajah gadis itu bahkan memerah setelah mendengar cerita panas Sakura yang kedengarannya sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Wow. Ini benar-benar ... luar biasa kalau begitu," kata Ino beberapa saat setelah dia membeku mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Kalian tidak akan percaya," ujar Sakura dengan nada putus asa.

"Tentu saja. Itu benar-benar aneh dan sulit untuk dipercayai, Sakura. Bagaimana bisa kalian melakukan ... seks di tempat yang berbeda? Melalui game?" tanya Ino dengan suara yang sangat pelan saat dia mengucapkan kata "seks".

"Itulah, Ino. Aku juga sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal itu," jawab Sakura dengan suara penuh penekanan.

Ino mengerjap beberap kali.

"Oke. Baiklah. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Dan, kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan hal seperti ini pada kami?" tanya Ino.

"Apa? Dan bilang pada kalian kalau keperawananku direnggut oleh teman kencan virtualku? Kau pasti akan langsung mengolokku saat itu," sahut Sakura dengan nada setengah kesal.

Ino terkesiap. Dia tidak segera menjawab dan kelihatan sedang berpikir.

"Ya, kau mungkin bisa saja bilang– Baiklah. Bukan itu yang terpenting. Tapi game ini benar-benar sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ini sama saja melakukan pelecehan seksual," ujar Ino dengan nada tidak terima.

"Secara virtual? Yah, mungkin saja. Tapi bukankah ini terlalu aneh?" kata Karin.

"Dari awal, kasus ini sudah sangat aneh, Karin," kata Ino.

Mereka bertiga terdiam dan membiarkan hingar bingar kafe itu berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku tahu suatu tempat yang berhubungan dengan game seperti ini," ujar Karin kemudian.

Baik Sakura maupun Ino menoleh pada gadis berambut merah itu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

Sebuah senyum samar terlihat di wajah Karin.

"Beri aku waktu sampai tengah malam nanti. Aku akan menghubungimu lewat skype nanti," kata Karin seraya berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Mengumpulkan informasi, tentu saja," jawab Karin dengan riang, seraya berjalan melewati mereka dan berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

Sakura dan Ino saling bertukar pandang bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karin benar-benar menepati janjinya dengan menghubungi Sakura saat tengah malam. Sakura masih terjaga dan duduk menghadap laptopnya saat panggilan skype dari Karin masuk. Sakura segera menerimanya dan wajah Karin muncul di layar laptopnya.

"Sakura, aku belum sepenuhnya mendapat jawaban dari persoalanmu, sih. Tapi aku punya bebarapa petunjuk," kata Karin.

"Oh, ya? Apa itu?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh ingin tahu.

"Aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk berselancar di Deep Web dan menemukan beberapa informasi," kata Karin.

"Deep Web? Apa itu? Aku baru mendengarnya," kata Sakura dengan dahi berkerut.

"Tentu saja. Kau anak baik-baik, mana mungkin tahu tentang hal itu," sahut Karin.

"Oke. Jadi apa itu Deep Web?" tanya Sakura tak sabar.

"Kau ingat teori gunung es milik Sigmund Freud?" tanya Karin.

Sakura kembali mengerutkan dahinya. Apa hubungannya teori psikoanalisis dengan kasusnya saat ini? Apa Karin sudah menganggapnya gila?

"Bahwa apa yang tampak dalam diri manusia saat ini, tidak sepenuhnya mewakili apa yang ada dalam dirinya sebenarnya. Kadang yang tampak itu hanya sebagian kecil dari kerpibadian manusia yang sesungguhnya. Sama halnya dengan gunung es, yang tampak di atas laut hanya puncaknya. Sedangkan di dalam laut, dasarnya lebih besar," jawab Sakura kemudian.

"Oh, kau pintar sekali, Sakura. Dan seperti itulah Deep Web. Yang kau kenal saat ini, seperti mesin pencarian Google dan yang lainnya itu, hanya permukaannya saja. Padahal di balik itu, ada beberapa mesin pencarian yang lebih menakutkan. Semua itu ada di dalam Deep Web. Hal-hal paling kriminal dan tak masuk akal ada dalam ratusan situs di Deep Web. Hanya orang-orang yang mempunyai kemampuan tertentu yang bisa mencari Deep Web. Dan aku salah satunya. Aku boleh berbangga sekarang? Hahahaha," Karin tertawa dengan nada bangga.

"Baiklah. Aku paham sekarang. Jadi apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Sakura.

Karin menatapnya dengan setengah kesal.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu caranya memuji teman. Baiklah, baiklah. Ini dia yang aku temukan. Aku mencari situs tentang game erotis melalui salah satu web di Deep Web. Dan aku menemukan beberapa. Tapi yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah web bernama Pandora. Yah, kau tahu sendiri artinya Pandora kan? Kotak yang tidak boleh dibuka karena akan menimbulkan bencana. Tapi bukan Karin namanya kalau tidak berani mengambil resiko tentang itu. Aku menyamarkan identitasku dengan sangat bagus dan berhasil bertanya dengan beberapa orang yang mempunyai situs-situs itu. Mereka bilang kalau ada desas desus yang beredar tentang game yang menggunakan black magic science," kata Karin.

Sakura semakin mengerutkan dahi menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan luar biasa bingung.

"Apa kau selemah itu bicara tentang IT, Sakura?" Karin tak habis pikir. "Kau pintar dalam menghapal semua teori, tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini."

"Teruskan saja," kata Sakura, mengabaikan kebingungannya.

"Jadi mereka bilang kalau akhir-akhir ini ada yang meretas situs-situs mereka dengan memasukkan game yang tidak pernah mereka rancang sebelumnya. Yah, game-nya sama persis dengan yang kau katakan itu. Tapi mereka berhasil memblokirnya sebelum game itu menguasai situs mereka," jelas Karin.

"Lalu apa yang dimaksud dengan black magic science tadi?" tanya Sakura.

Karin menarik napas panjang.

"Jadi, sebagian dari orang-orang itu percaya kalau ada yang namanya black magic science. Itu semacam penggabungan antara sihir gelap dan penemuan ilmiah," ujar Karin.

"Hah? Sihir?" tanya Sakura skeptis.

"Kau boleh bersikap skeptis tentang hal ini. Tapi benar-benar ada yang melakukan hal seperti itu di dunia ini. Sihir dan beberapa hal gaib lainnya," kata Karin.

"Baiklah. Teruskan," kata Sakura kemudian.

"Jadi, kalau memang black magic science itu ada, dan dari ceritamu yang aku dengar, aku menyimpulkan kalau game itu sudah diberi mantra sihir gelap oleh seseorang. Jadi bagi siapa saja yang memainkannya dan menuliskan data pribadinya, otomatis semua data itu akan diserap ke dalam game itu. Termasuk cara kerja otak dan sel-sel saraf mereka. Saat dua pemain itu memutuskan untuk membangun sebuah hubungan, otomatis mereka berdua sudah terhubung dalam permainan itu. Neurotransmitter mereka seolah terhubung oleh game itu sehingga mereka bisa merasakan rangsang yang mereka terima seperti yang ada dalam game. Makanya dalam game itu tidak ada kata "cancel" kan? Karena kalian tidak diminta untuk mundur dan terus maju," terang Karin panjang lebar.

Kepala Sakura rasanya seperti berdenyut-denyut tak karuan. Penjelasan Karin ini bahkan lebih rumit saat dia mendengarkan penjelasan dosennya tentang beberapa macam sel saraf yang ada dalam otak seseorang.

"Tapi kalau begitu, bagaimana bisa aku.. maksudku, kalau hanya rangsangan, kenapa aku juga bisa merasakan saat aku dan laki-laki itu melakukan seks? Dan... Keperawananku," kata Sakura.

Karin menggeleng lemah.

"Dari yang aku dengar, si pelaku black magic science itu juga menggunakan dimensi ruang lain melalui game itu. Intinya, saat si laki-laki dalam game itu orgasme (begitu pula si pemain asli) organ intim maupun cairannya akan benar-benar berada dalam dirimu melalui mediasi ruang yang tidak kelihatan. Meskipun tubuh kalian tidak bersama saat itu, tapi kalian berdua seolah benar-benar melakukan seks secara alami. Secara sihir, tubuh kalian melakukan penyatuan tak kasat mata melalui ruang virtual karena mantra dalam permainan itu," jelas Karin.

Sakura membeku di tempat.

Dia benar-benar merasa ketakutan saat ini. Setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Karin baru saja. Ternyata ada banyak sekali kejahatan tak kelihatan di luar sana.

"Tapi untuk apa si pelaku menciptakan game semacam ini? Itu ... aneh," kata Sakura, tak habis pikir.

"Kalian pernah mendengar teori konsprasi? Tentang perkumpulan rahasia beberapa orang yang ingin menguasai dunia dengan cara apapun? Nah, mungkin kalian berdua adalah salah satu dari percobaan itu. Atau mungkin benar kata Ino, modus baru untuk melakukan pemerkosaan," kata Karin.

"Dengan menggunakan sihir dan melakukan perjalanan ke dimensi lain?" tanya Sakura heran.

Karin angkat bahu.

"Atau mungkin itu ide ilmuwan gagal yang mempunyai penemuan konyol tentang 'melakukan seks jarak jauh'. Aku hanya bercanda," kata Karin dengan nada bercanda dan meralatnya dengan buru-buru.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau ini benar-benar aneh, Karin? Kalau memang ini mengancam keselamatan banyak orang, kita harus melakukan sesuatu," ujar Sakura.

"Benar. Tapi itu sama artinya kau mencari jarum yang jatuh di dasar Samudra Atlantik," kata Karin dengan nada sarkastik.

"Kau punya kemampuan hebat dalam meretas situs orang lain dan berselancar sampai ke Deep Web. Pasti tidak sulit untuk menemukan pengirim yang menggunakan nama Juliette87 dan Romeo88 yang mengirimiku dan Sasuke pesan aneh itu kan?" kata Sakura.

Karin kelihatan ragu-ragu.

"Masalahnya, aku tidak yakin kalau.."

"Aku akan membantumu. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, Karin," Sakura berusaha meyakinkan gadis berambut merah itu.

Karin menghela napas panjang dan kelihatan pasrah.

"Aku akan mencoba semampuku," katanya kemudian.

Sakura tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kita selesaikan ini bersama," katanya kemudian.

Karin ikut tersenyum dengan sedikit terpaksa.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan akhir penulis:**

**Haahhh! *jedotin kepala ke tembok* Otakku mendidih. Aku gak pernah bikin sci-fi sebelumnya dan ini adalah yang pertama. Jadi harap maklum kalo' ceritanya ngelantur sana sini.**

***ngademin kepala ke kulkas dulu***

**FYI: Deep Web itu bener-bener ada dan bermacam-macam situs ilegal ada di sana. Bahkan lebih dari yang diberitakan di media massa selama ini. Ngeri pokoknya. Hanya orang-orang berbasis IT level dewa yang bisa masuk ke web itu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING:**

**Mature theme. Adult Contents. Vulgar. NC 21+**

**Not for underage**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Bukan bacaan anak-anak. Bagi yang belum dewasa, harap jangan dibaca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apartemen berdesain futuristik itu terlihat gelap dan lengang di beberapa sudutnya. Apartemen itu adalah tipe apartemen mewah yang membuat orang lain berpikir kalau hanya orang kalangan atas yang bisa menyewa apartemen seperti itu. Semua perabotannya terbuat dari material mahal dan diletakkan dengan rapi di beberapa sudut. Tidak terlihat barang yang berceceran dan diletakkan dengan sembarangan di tempat itu. Satu-satunya tempat yang agak 'menyimpang' dari segala kerapian itu adalah kamar pribadi si pemilik apartemen. Terlihat beberapa potongan kain yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kamarnya. Sementara si pemilik apartemen itu sendiri sedang sibuk melakukan kegiatannya di atas ranjang berukuran king size miliknya.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam raven tampak sedang duduk di atas ranjang itu dengan, dengan seorang perempuan muda berambut merah muda yang duduk di antara kedua kakinya yang terbuka lebar.

"Ahh! Sasuke!" sebuah desahan keluar dari mulut Sakura Haruno kesekian kalinya, saat dia merasakan sesuatu bergerak-gerak dengan liar di dalam organ intimnya.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai mendengar desahan perempuan itu. Salah satu tangannya yang kini berada di dalam celana dalam perempuan itu berhenti melakukan kegiatannya, sementara tangannya yang satu, yang sedang meremas-remas payudara Sakura ikut berhenti.

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke yang telanjang dan mengatur napasnya yang sudah mulai tersengal. Kedua tangannya memeluk leher Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Kenapa ... berhenti?" tanya Sakura, mirip dengan desahan. Dia bisa melihat keadaan mereka berdua di kaca besar yang menempel di lemari pakaian Sasuke. Sasuke duduk di belakangnya dengan setengah telanjang dan hanya mengenakan celana boxer pendek. Sementara Sakura hanya mengenakan kemeja yang kancingnya sudah terbuka semua, dengan bra yang hanya dilepas pengaitnya dan kedua payudara yang menyembul dari bra putih itu (dengan satu tangan Sasuke meremas salah satunya), kedua kakinya membuka lebar memperlihatkan pangal pahanya yang masih ditutupi dengan celana dalam putih dan salah satu tangan Sasuke ada di dalamnya.

"Terserah aku kan?" sahut Sasuke.

Sakura balas menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal dari kaca di depannya.

Lalu seringaian muncul di wajahnya dan Sakura kembali merasakan jari-jari Sasuke bergerak di dalam dirinya lagi. Kali ini lebih liar dari sebelumnya. Kedua kakinya semakin terbuka lebar.

"Ahhh!" Sakura mendesah lagi. Dia mulai mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sasuke dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang di belakangnya. Dia bisa merasakan pantatnya bergesekan dengan sesuatu yang sudah mengeras di pangkal paha Sasuke. Tapi laki-laki itu sepertinya masih mau bermain-main dengannya dan tidak mau cepat-cepat memulai permainan panas mereka.

Sasuke mulai menjilat daung telinga Sakura dan itu semakin membuat Sakura menggelinjang tak karuan. Sasuke mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam tubuh Sakura dan dengan gerakan cepat dia melepaskan celana dalam itu. Sakura terbelalak kaget saat dia melihat sendiri organ intimnya yang kini mulai basah dan merah dari kaca di depannya.

"Merasa lebih bebas kan?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Dan dia kembali memasukkan kedua jarinya kembali ke dalam tubuh Sakura. Bahkan kali ini dia membuat gerakan keluar masuk yang cepat sekali ke dalam organ itu.

Sakura tidak mau bersusah payah untuk menahan desahannya karena dia yang dilakukan Sasuke di tubuh bawahnya itu benar-benar nikmat. Salah satu tangan Sasuke masih sibuk dengan gundukan kenyalnya dan sesekali menarik-narik putingnya yang sudah mengeras dan kemerahan.

"Sa-Sasuke ... Ahhhh! Ini gila .. hah ... hah... Tapi aku ingin yang ... ahh, lebih ..." desah Sakura. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar kemerahan antara menahan malu dan hampir mencapai orgasmenya.

"Apa?" Sasuke kembali menghentikan kegiatannya.

Sakura benar-benar ingin memukul wajah laki-laki itu karena sejak tadi mempermainkannya.

"Berhenti main-main," kata Sakura dengan napas terengah.

"Lalu kau mau apa, Sakura ... chan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

Sakura menurunkan tangannya dan bergerak menyentuh pangkal paha Sasuke yang sudah menegang dan mengeras. Dia mengusap organ intim Sasuke dan menggosoknya dengan perlahan.

Sasuke mendesah nikmat tanpa sadar.

"Masukkan ini ke dalam tubuhku. Mengamuklah sesuka hatimu dan kita cepat selesaikan ini. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu setelah itu," kata Sakura dengan nada tak sabar.

Sebuah senyuman samar muncul di wajah Sasuke.

"Kau yakin akan bisa bicara setelah 'adik kecil'ku mengamuk dalam vaginamu yang sempit dan basah itu? Aku tidak yakin bisa menyelesaikan ini dalam waktu yang cepat," kata Sasuke.

"Kau membuatku kurang tidur selama seminggu ini dan aku ingin cepat menyelesaikan ini. Aku ingin istirahat karena besok libur. Kau membuatku mengabaikan tugas-tugas dan laporanku," kata Sakura dengan nada setengah kesal. Walaupun dia tahu kalau Sasuke akan mengabaikan kekesalannya.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya, sayang," kata Sasuke seraya menciumi leher jenjang Sakura yang kini sudah dipenuhi beberapa bercak kemerahan.

Sakura tidak mengelaknya. Dia memang menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan laki-laki itu padanya. Tapi itu tidak berarti dia harus melayani nafsu laki-laki itu setiap malam, sementara tugasnya menumpuk banyak sekali.

"Itu artinya tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku tidak mengerjakan tugas darimu?" sahut Sakura.

"Dan kau akan mendapat hukuman yang lebih dari ini," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura melenguh pelan.

"Ayolah, Sasuke," katanya kemudian, dengan nada memohon.

Sasuke mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam tubuh Sakura dan melepaskan remasannya di dada Sakura.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kau puaskan dirimu sendiri. Kuasai aku kalau begitu, Nona Haruno," kata Sasuke, dengan desahan tepat di telinga Sakura dan membuat Sakura bergidik karena geli.

Sakura melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke. Dia berbalik dan menghadap laki-laki yang masih duduk menghadapnya itu. Sebuah seringaian kini kini tampak di wajah perempuan itu.

Sakura mendorong bahu Sasuke dan membuat laki-laki itu terbaring terlentang di atas ranjangnya.

Lalu dengan sekali gerakan, dia melepaskan celana boxer yang dipakai Sasuke. Organ intim yang Sasuke yang sudah mengeras langsung menyambutnya begitu celana itu berhasil dia lepaskan. Sakura lalu memposisikan dirinya tepat di atas kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah menegang dan membesar itu. Dia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memperlebar vaginanya dan mengarahkannya tepat ke arah penis Sasuke yang sudah menegang di bawahnya.

"Ahhh ..." mereka berdua mendesah bersamaan saat kedua organ intim itu sudah menyatu.

Sakura bergerak pelan di atas tubuh Sasuke sambil melepas kemejanya dan branya yang masih menempel di tubuhnya lalu melemparnya dengan sembarangan ke lantai kamar itu.

"Kau terlalu pelan, Sakura," kata Sasuke.

Tapi Sakura tidak menggubrisnya. Kali ini gilirannya untuk mempermainkan laki-laki itu.

Sakura hanya menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan dan sesekali berhenti sambil melihat reaksi Sasuke yang tampak tidak sabar.

Ponsel Sakura yang ada di atas nakas di samping ranjang berdering keras. Dari posisi Sakura saat ini, dia bisa melihat nama yang tertera pada layar ponsel itu. Panggilan dari Karin.

Tanpa melepaskan tubuhnya dari Sasuke, Sakura mengambil ponsel itu dan mengangkat panggilan itu. Dia mendengar Sasuke berdecak kesal dari bawah tubuhnya tapi Sakura mengabaikannya.

"Karin?"

"Hei, Sakura. Setelah memikirkan berhari-hari tentang percakapan kita melalui Skype itu, aku memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya. Ya, anggap saja bantuan tulus dari seorang sahabat. Lalu aku menyelidik alamat e-mail yang kau kirimkan padaku beberapa hari yang lalu. Ya, memang agak sulit, sih, melacak yang seperti itu. Tapi bukan Karin namanya kalau tidak bisa meretas situs orang. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu? E-mailku hilang! Kau tahu artinya? Aku mencoba membuka e-mailku sendiri, tapi e-mailku tidak bisa dilacak. Seolah ada seseorang yang sudah memblokirnya dan menghilangkan alamat e-mailku. Untung saja, itu hanya e-mail cadangan yang aku buat dan bukan e-mail utama milikku," jelas Karin panjang lebar, tanpa memberikan Sakura untuk menyela.

"Jadi, kau tidak berhasil menemukan si pengirim e-mail itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Belum. Tapi itu membuatku semakin penasaran. Aku akan tetap mencoba berbagai hal untuk menyelidikinya. Kau tenang saja," kata Karin.

"Aku beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu. Kau bisa diandalkan untuk hal semacam. Dan juga–AHH!" Sakura belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat dia merasakan Sasuke menyodokkan penisnya ke dalam tubuh Sakura dengan keras.

"Sakura? Kau kenapa?" tanya Karin dengan nada khawatir.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Karin. Aku akan–Ahh! Ahhh! Tunggu, Sa–ahh!" sodokan di dalam tubuh Sakura semakin dalam dan keras sampai membuat Sakura tidak bisa menahan desahannya.

Sasuke mengambil ponsel Sakura dengan paksa. Dan tanpa mematikan panggilan dari Karin, dia meletakkan kembali ponsel itu di atas nakasnya.

"Ma-matikan itu dulu. Ahhh! Sasuke!" desahan Sakura semakin keras saat Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya dan memperdalam hujamannya ke dalam tubuh Sakura. Dia meraih pinggul Sakura dan memeganginya dengan erat saat dia menghujamkan penisnya ke dalam tubuh Sakura.

"Biarkan dia mendengar kalau kau sedang sibuk sekarang dan tidak bisa diganggu," kata Sasuke dengan suara pelan. Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya dan kini duduk berhadapan dengan tubuh Sakura yang menggelinjang. Dia meraih tubuh Sakura dan memeluk tubuh Sakura tanpa menghentikan gerakannya di dalam tubuh Sakura. Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke dan memeluknya dengan erat. Kedua kakinya kembali membuka lebar saat Sasuke berkali-kali menghujam tubuhnya dengan lebih cepat dan dalam.

"Kau terlalu lambat, Sakura. Dan salahmu sendiri membiarkanku kembali mengambil alih. Bersiap untuk tidak bisa tidur lagi malam ini, Haruno Sakura. Agh! Kau benar-benar sempit! Shit!" Sasuke menggeram di telinga Sakura. Suara desahannya kini terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura, seolah laki-laki itu benar-benar sedang mengeluarkan hasrat yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

Sakura sendiri tampak pasrah dengan keadaannya sekarang. Dia hanya mampu mendesah dan meneriakkan nama Sasuke dengan penuh nikmat saat kejantanan laki-laki itu menghujam ke dalam tubuhnya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat dan lebih dalam. Keringat dan peluh membuat tubuh mereka mengkilat saat tertimpa lampu meja yang remang-remang.

"Oh, Sasuke! Kau membuatku gila! Ahhh! Ahhh!" Sakura mendesah keras sekali saat dia merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya mulai menegang dan panas. Dia akan meledak lagi, sama seperti sebelumnya.

Sasuke semakin cepat menghujam tubuhnya dan itu semakin membuat Sakura mendesah gila-gilaan.

"Kau beruntung. Aku juga hampir sampai ... hah ..." kata Sasuke dengan napas tersengal.

Sasuke meremas pantat Sakura dan merapatkan pinggul Sakura pada pinggulnya sehingga dia bisa menghujamkan penisnya lebih dalam ke dalam tubuh Sakura.

Dengan desahan keras yang keluar dari mulut mereka, cairan hangat keluar dari masing-masing organ intim mereka dan bercampur jadi satu di dalam tubuh Sakura.

Sakura memeluk leher Sasuke dengan napas tesengal. Tubuh mereka berdua sama-sama bergetar setelah pertarungan panas itu. Untuk beberapa saat, hanya deru napas mereka yang terdengar di ruangan kamar itu.

"Malam ini, tidak hanya satu ronde lagi kan?" tanya Sakura, di sela suaranya yang terengah. Sebuah seringaian tipis muncul di wajah Sasuke.

Tidak menunggu waktu yang lama saat Sakura merasakan penis Sasuke kembali membesar dan berkedut di dalam vaginanya. Dia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang saat Sasuke melepaskan diri darinya.

"Kau pintar," kata Sasuke seraya memposisikan tubuh Sakura untuk membelakanginya. Dia mendorong tubuh Sakura untuk menungging di depannya, dengan kedua kaki yang menumpu tubuhnya. Sasuke meraih pinggul ramping Sakura dan dengan sekali hentakan keras, Sasuke kembali menghujam tubuh Sakura dengan cepat. Kamar itu kembali dipenuhi dengan suara desahan nikmat kedua orang itu sampai menjelang pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya sendiri dengan mandi air hangat dan membereskan kekacauan yang tadi malam mereka lakukan, Sakura segera mengenakan pakaiannya dan bersiap untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Sasuke masih tertidur lelap di atas ranjangnya yang masih kelihatan berantakan sekali. Sprei yang baru diganti tadi malam itu kini sudah tampak kotor lagi dengan beberapa bagian yang terkena bekas cairan mereka yang sudah mulai mengering.

'Maaf, Sasuke. Aku harus segera pulang. Tugasku untuk minggu depan banyak sekali,' kata Sakura seraya menyampirkan tasnya ke pundaknya. Dia menyempatkan mengecup kening Sasuke sebelum akhirnya keluar dari apartemen laki-laki itu dengan langkah terburu.

Saat tiba di rumahnya nanti, Sakura tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan pada kedua orangtuanya kenapa dia tidak pulang ke rumah selama seminggu ini. Sakura sudah mengatakan pada mereka kalau dia sedang berada di rumah temannya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya yang menumpuk. Dia tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Sasuke memang membantunya sedikit, sebelum beberapa saat kemudian mereka berakhir di ranjang dengan nafas terengah dan tubuh penuh keringat.

Sakura keluar dari lobi apartemen mewah itu dan keluar melewati petugas sekuriti yang bertugas di pintu masuk.

Beberapa kendaraan berlalu lalang dan orang-orang tampak berjalan lebih santai di hari libur seperti ini. Biasanya, di hari kerja mereka akan berjalan dengan raut muka serius dan cara jalan yang terburu-buru. Tapi suasana berbeda kalau hari libur tiba. Suasana jauh tampak lebih santai.

Sakura berjalan menuju halte bus yang tak jauh dari apartemen Sasuke dengan langkah santai. Tubuhnya sebenarnya masih terlalu lelah dan dia butuh tidur beberapa jam lagi. Tapi kalau dia masih tinggal di apartemen itu, Sakura tidak menjamin kalau tubuhnya bisa beristirahat lebih lama lagi.

Saat kakinya melangkah melewati jalan yang lebih sepi, Sakura merasa ada yang berjalan di belakangnya. Sebenarnya dia sudah merasakan ada yang mengikutinya sejak dia keluar dari apartemen Sasuke, tapi dia mengabaikannya. Karena banyak orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya dan tidak etis mencurigai mereka tanpa alasan.

Tapi saat dia berjalan di jalanan yang lebih sepi ini, dia merasakan orang itu benar-benar sedang mengikutinya. Sakura mengentikan langkahnya dan langsung berbalik ke belakang.

Kedua alisnya terangkat saat dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang berumur sekitar 10 tahun sedang berdiri di belakangnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. Anak laki-laki itu mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam pendek dan dia membawa tas ransel di punggungnya. Rambut hitamnya yang lurus dan kedua mata hitam onyx-nya mengingatkan Sakura pada seseorang.

Sakura hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali menatap anak itu.

"Kau mengikutiku sejak tadi. Iya kan?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau punya insting yang bagus. Kau Sakura Haruno kan?" tanya anak itu. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa?

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Anak itu tidak segera menjawab. Dia melihat sekelilingnya dengan sikap waspada. Dia lalu meraih tangan Sakura dan menarik tangannya ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Meskipun Sakura tidak tahu dan masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini, tapi dia mengikuti anak itu. Saat mereka berdua sudah berada di tikungan yang sepi dan tidak dilewati orang, anak itu melepas tangan Sakura dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Kalau aku mengatakan padamu, kau pasti tidak akan percaya," kata anak itu.

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kecil dan menyerahkan pada Sakura.

Sakura menerimanya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Tekan saja kata 'open'," kata anak itu lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi Sakura menurutinya tanpa membantah.

Kartu itu hanya berupa kartu telepon, tapi lebih kecil. Dan ada tulisan open di pojok atasnya. Meskipun tidak ada tombol yang harus ditekan, jadi Sakura hanya menekan kata 'open' yang dimaksud itu. Kartu itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi semacam tablet transparan di tangannya dan Sakura hampir saja menjatuhkannya saking kagetnya.

"Ap-apa ini?" tanya Sakura bingung, seraya menatap benda asing di tangannya.

"Itu adalah kartu identitasku. Semua ada di sana. Tentang keluargaku," jelas anak itu.

Sakura melihat benda itu dengan tatapan bingung. Ada beberapa tulisan yang tertera di layar itu.

Nama anak itu adalah Sarutobi Daisuke.

Sakura menatap anak laki-laki di depannya dengan tatapan kaget.

"Baca saja semuanya. Dan kau akan mengerti," kata anak itu.

Sakura kembali tidak membantah dan menuruti kata-kata anak itu.

Dia membaca seluruh data diri anak itu. Anak itu tinggal di sebuah kota bernama Konoha yang artinya Hidden Leaf. Dan dia lahir pada tanggal 3 April 2067.

"Apa? Ini tidak salah datanya?" tanya Sakura heran.

Anak itu hanya terdiam dan angkat bahu.

Sakura kembali membaca data yang tertulis di layar tablet transparan itu.

Bersekolah di Academy of Science Konoha.

Memperoleh peringkat pertama pada percobaan ilmiah dasar.

Kedua orangtuanya bernama Yuki Uchiha dan Raito Sarutobi.

Dia tinggal dengan kedua orangtuanya dan juga neneknya yang bernama Sarada Uchiha.

Sakura membelalakkan mata menatap nama itu. Uchiha? Dia kembali menatap anak laki-laki di depannya itu dengan tatapan kaget.

"Maaf, tapi aku masih tidak mengerti, Nak. Kau kehilangan kedua orantuamu atau bagaimana?" kata Sakura kemudian.

"Coba buka beberapa gambar yang ada di sana," kata anak yang bernama Deisuke itu.

Sakura menatap layar tablet itu lagi. Dan dia memencet tombol bertuliskan 'picture' di sana.

Layar itu berganti dengan gambar beberapa orang. Sakura tidak mengenal beberapa orang itu. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, beberapa dari mereka ada yang berambut merah muda sepertinya. Dan beberapa lagi memiliki karakteristik yang sama seperti anak laki-laki di depannya itu.

"Ini apa, Nak?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Deisuke kelihatan tidak sabar. Dia merebut tabelt di tangan Sakura dan mengusap layar itu dengan cepat. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia kembali menyerahkan benda itu pada Sakura.

Sakura menatap layar tablet itu dengan dahi berkerut.

Sekarang layar itu menampilkan semacam tabel pohon akar. Sakura membaca tulisan Deisuke Sarutobi ada di urutan paling bawah. Lalu di atasnya ada tulisan Yuki Shimura dan Raito Yamanaka. Di atasnya lagi ada tulisan Sarada Uchiha tapi kolom di sampingnya dicoret tanpa diisi nama siapapun. Di atas nama Sarada Uchiha itu ada nama Sasuke Uchiha dan ... Sakura Haruno! Kini mata Sakura benar-benar membelalak kaget.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura kaget. Dia menyerahkan tablet itu pada anak itu.

"Aku kira kau sudah paham dengan itu," kata Deisuke.

"Aku tidak paham. Coba jelaskan dengan lebih jelas, Nak," kata Sakura.

Deisuke menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya pelan.

"Aku adalah cucu buyutmu," katanya kemudian.

Dan itu benar-benar membuat kedua bola mata Sakura hampir melompat keluar saking kagetnya.

"Kau ... apa?!" tanyanya kaget.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih mengenakan handuk mandi yang melilit pinggangnya dengan rambut hitam yang masih basah, saat Sakura sudah berdiri di depan apartemennya lagi setelah beberapa saat yang lalu meninggalkan apartemen itu.

Sasuke tambah terkejut saat Sakura kembali dengan membawa seorang anak laki-laki yang penampilannya sama dengan dirinya. Wajahnya bahkan hampir mirip dengannya sekilas.

Sakura tidak menjelaskannya dan langsung menyerbu masuk saat Sasuke akan menanyakan alasan kedatangannya membawa anak itu. Dia membuat Sasuke terpaksa membiarkan orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya masuk ke apartemennya.

Setelah meyakinkan Sasuke kalau semua akan baik-baik saja dan memaksa laki-laki itu berganti pakaian sementara Sakura membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka bertiga, Sasuke akhirnya menurutinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah Sasuke selesai berganti pakaian, Sakura selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka, dan mereka selesai sarapan dengan keheningan yang ganjil, kini Sasuke mendesak Sakura dan anak laki-laki itu untuk menjelaskan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba itu.

Mereka berada di ruang tamu apartemen itu sekarang. Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan anak itu, sementara Sakura duduk di sampingnya dengan sikap tidak tenang.

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan anak itu selama 30 menit lamanya dan membuat otak Sasuke berhenti sementara, akhirnya otak Sasuke kembali bekerja.

"Jadi kau ... adalah cucu buyutku?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

Dia ingin tidak mempercayai semua yang dikatakan anak itu. Tapi anak itu membawa bukti-bukti yang kuat tentang pernikahannya dengan Sakura dan kelahiran anak pertama mereka, serta beberapa foto lain yang melibatkan dirinya dengan orang-orang yang tidak dia kenal. Sasuke berusaha untuk menyangkalnya, tapi dia tidak menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menyangkal foto-foto itu.

"Dan aku datang dari masa depan," kata Deisuke.

"Baiklah, Nak. Lalu apa yang membawamu kemari dan menemui kami?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Untuk memperingatkan kalian," jawab Deisuke.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tentang?"

Deisuke menarik napas panjang.

"Tentang seorang buronan yang melarikan diri dari masa depan. Buronan itu memiliki kemampuan majis yang sangat hebat dan bisa menggabungkannya dengan ilmu pengetahuan. Dia menciptakan beberapa temuan yang sangat berbahaya. Ayahku adalah orang yang berkuasa di Konoha saat ini dan dia berkali-kali mengalahkan buronan itu. Buronan itu sangat dendam pada ayahku dan mengancam akan membuat keluarga kami tidak akan pernah ada di masa kami yang sekarang. Jadi dia pergi ke jaman ini, untuk menghancurkan kalian berdua. Kalau kalian berdua tidak ada, artinya keluargaku di masa yang akan datang tidak akan pernah ada dan mereka akan musnah," jelas Deisuke panjang lebar.

Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke tidak ada yang bicara setelah itu. Mereka saling berpandangan dengan tatapan kaget dan bingung yang bercampur jadi satu.

"Aku tahu kalian tidak mungkin akan mempercayai hal ini. Ayahku juga melarangku untuk menggunakan mesin waktu karena itu beresiko akan memporakporandakan sistem sel di tubuhku. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukan ini," kata Deisuke.

Masih tidak ada yang bicara di antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Oke. Beri kami waktu sebentar," kata Sasuke akhirnya.

Dia menarik tangan Sakura untuk menjauh dari ruang tamu dan masuk ke ruang tengah.

"Dia bilang dia dari masa depan, Sakura. Apa ini tidak keterlaluan?" kata Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

"Kau berpikir dia berbohong?" tanya Sakura, dengan suara sama pelannya.

"Mesin waktu? Sihir? Apa menurutmu itu masuk akal?" Sasuke menatapnya tak habis pikir.

"Apa kau pikir game itu juga masuk akal?" balas Sakura.

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab. Dia masih tidak bisa menerima tapi di lain sisi dia juga tidak punya argumen kuat untuk membantahnya.

"Aku tahu ini gila. Tapi bagaimana kalau yang dikatakan itu memang benar? Kita tidak tahu kebenarannya kan? Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba menolong anak itu? Kalau memang anak itu berbohong, suatu hari pasti juga akan ketahuan kan?" kata Sakura. Dia meraih lengan Sasuke dan mengusapnya lembut.

Sasuke kelihatan masih tidak bisa menerima apa yang baru saja didengarnya itu. Tapi dia akhirnya mengangguk dengan enggan.

"Baiklah. Kita ikuti permainannya," kata Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura tersenyum. Dia sendiri juga tidak yakin dengan ucapan anak itu. Tapi entah kenapa, ada dorongan dalam dirinya untuk mempercayai perkataan anak itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Oke. Makin aneh -_-**

**Padahal niatnya mau tak bikin short MC. Tapi ini kenapa jadi makin ngelantur ya?**

**NOTE: Kalau ada yang bilang lemonnya kurang hot, ya maap aja. Ini bukan fic PWP. Ada plotnya dan saya fokus sama penyelesaian masalah. Saya gak bisa jauh-jauh dari plot, entah kenapa. Kalau mau nyari yang scene-nya cuma lemonan, maaf saya tidak menyediakan.. **

**Jadi.. Silakan membaca.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING:**

**Mature theme. Adult Contents. Vulgar. NC 21+**

**Not for underage**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Bukan bacaan anak-anak. Bagi yang belum dewasa, harap jangan dibaca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian mengejutkan dua hari yang lalu yang membuat Sakura merasa tiga kali lebih tua dari umurnya karena ada seorang anak yang datang padanya dan mengatakan kalau dia adalah cucu buyutnya, baik Sakura maupun Sasuke memutuskan untuk memberi tempat tinggal sementara pada Deisuke. Sakura memutuskan dengan agak memaksa, bahwa Deisuke harus tinggal di apartemen Sasuke, karena tinggal di rumahnya sangat jelas tidak mungkin. Sakura sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik untuk berbohong kepada orangtuanya tentang status anak itu. Dan karena Sasuke tinggal sendirian di apartemen itu, maka Deisuke akan tinggal dengannya. Awalnya Sasuke menolaknya dengan alasan dia tidak bisa mengurus seorang anak kecil. Tapi Sakura terus meyakinkannya. Sebelum akhirnya sampai pada keputusan final. Deisuke tinggal di apartemen itu, begitu pula dengan Sakura.

Sakura tidak bisa berkata banyak. Dan akhirnya dia mengiyakan dengan berat hati. Sasuke menyeringai samar saat Sakura akhirnya menjawab setuju. Sakura tidak mau memikirkan alasan kenapa dia bereaksi seperti itu, tapi dia tahu. Orangtuanya adalah masalah gampang selama dia bilang dia menginap di rumah Ino. Selama apapun dia berada di rumah Ino, orangtuanya tidak keberatan.

Dan sejak dua hari yang lalu, anak itu tinggal di apartemen Sasuke dan begitu pula dengan Sakura.

Deisuke tampaknya menyukai Sakura dan tidak begitu suka dengan Sasuke. Sasuke hampir tidak pernah bicara padanya kecuali untuk beberapa hal yang benar-benar penting. Saking nyamannya, Deisuke bahkan selalu mengikuti ke manapun Sakura pergi. Termasuk saat Sakura pergi kuliah.

Karin dan Ino sama-sama melemparkan pandangan bingung dan setengah kaget saat Sakura datang ke kampus pagi ini dengan Deisuke mengekor di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau punya keponakan selucu ini," ujar Karin, seraya menatap Deisuke dengan tatapan 'lapar'.

"Karin, dia masih kecil," kata Sakura, dengan nada mengingatkan.

"Dan dia benar-benar persis dengan Sasuke-kun," ujar Ino, dengan dahi berkerut. Dia mengamati Deisuke dengan seksama.

"Salam kenal," Deisuke membungkukkan badannya ke arah mereka berdua dengan hormat.

"Manis sekali," ujar Karin, seraya mencubit pipi Deisuke dengan gemas.

"Terimakasih, bibi," kata Deisuke sopan. Dan itu serta merta membuat Ino tertawa terbahak. Wajah Karin langsung terlihat kesal.

"Hei, Nak. Aku belum setua itu untuk dipanggil Bibi. Kau cukup memanggilku 'nee-chan'," kata Karin.

"Aku pikir karena kalian temen Nenek, jadi aku harus memanggilnya begitu. Apa aku juga harus memanggil kalian nenek?" tanya Deisuke dengan wajah polos.

Tawa Ino seketika berhenti. Wajahnya menjadi sekesal Karin.

"Ne-nenek?" tanya Ino dan Karin hampir bersamaan. Aura bahagia di wajah mereka menghilang seketika. Sakura hanya menggeleng kepala pasrah.

"Sudah aku bilang padamu untuk tidak memanggilmu dengan panggilan itu kan?" Sakura berkata dengan nada setengah kesal pada Deisuke.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi sulit sekali untuk tidak memanggilmu begitu, ob–maksudku, neesan," jawab Deisuke.

"Sakura. Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba anak kecil ini memanggil kita nenek? Aku benar-benar tidak terima dengan ini," kata Ino. Dia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus kesal.

Sakura menghela napas panjang.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat yang jauh dari keramaian. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada kalian," katanya kemudian.

Ino dan Karin akhirnya mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, baik Karin maupun Ino terlihat sama-sama kagetnya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura tentang Deisuke. Mereka berdua sama-sama menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung. Lalu beralih pada Deisuke dengan tatapan sama bingung dan kagetnya. Begitu seterusnya selama beberapa menit.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak mengerti. Jadi maksudmu, Deisuke ini adalah cucu buyutmu yang datang dari masa depan?" tanya Ino, dengan kekagetan yang masih kentara.

Sakura hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Seperti yang kau dengar barusan," jawabnya kemudian.

"Masa depan? Kau serius?" Ino beralih menatap Deisuke. Bocah laki-laki itu balas menatapnya sambil angkat bahu.

"Dia sudah memperlihatkan buktinya padamu. Dan kau lihat wajahnya kan? Kau bilang dia benar-benar mirip Sasuke saat masih kecil. Apa lagi yang bisa dibantah?" kata Sakura.

"Dan anak sekecil itu tidak akan bisa berbohong dengan begitu lihainya. Mengatakan segala teknologi yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak paham," tambah Karin.

Ino langsung menoleh padanya.

"Kau langsung percaya padanya?" tanya Ino tak habis pikir.

"Awalnya tidak. Tapi barang-barang yang dibawa anak itu, bukan benda-benda yang ada di jaman ini. Aku sudah mengecek tanggal pembuatannya. Dan memang benar, dibuat beberapa tahun dari sekarang," jelas Karin.

Ino masih tampak tidak terima begitu saja. Tapi karena kedua sahabatnya tidak meragukan anak itu, akhirnya Ino mengikuti pendapat mereka.

"Baiklah. Terserah kalau begitu. Ayo, kita harus segera masuk. Sebentar lagi Profesor datang," kata Ino, seraya berjalan mendahului mereka.

Dan selama perkuliahan berlangsung, Sakura meminta Deisuke untuk menunggunya di luar. Karena dia tidak mau terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Seperti tadi malam, saat Sakura sedang membahas tugas mata kuliahnya dan Sasuke sedang menjelaskan padanya, Deisuke tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau penjelasan Sasuke terlalu bertele-tele. Dan itu membuat Sakura melongo.

Tentu saja. Selama ini dia mengira kalau Sasuke adalah orang tercerdas yang pernah dia temui. Dengan otak serumit itu, tak heran kalau tingkah lakunya pun juga rumit. Tapi saat Deisuke mengatakan penjelasannya terlalu rumit, Sasuke tampak sedikit tidak terima. Dia menantang Deisuke untuk menerangkan apa yang baru saja dia jelaskan pada Sakura.

Dan anak itu melakukannya.

Dan yang lebih ajaib adalah, Sakura lebih mudah menerima penjelasan Deisuke daripada penjelasan Sasuke. Hal itu jelas membuat Sasuke tampak makin kesal. Kata Deisuke, soal seperti ini sudah pernah dijelaskan sebelum dia masuk ke akademi sains seperti sekarang.

Sakura tidak habis pikir. Apakah anak-anak di masa depan dipaksa untuk mempelajari soal sesulit ini di umur sedini itu? Dia bahkan hampir gila karena soal-soal yang sulit ini. Sakura jadi mencemaskan kesehatan mental anak-anak di masa depan.

Dan pagi ini, daripada Deisuke membuat profesornya marah di kelas, Sakura meminta anak itu untuk menunggunya di luar kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja keluar dari toilet wanita dan baru beberapa langkah menuju koridor utama, saat tiba-tiba ada yang menabrak tubuhnya dengan keras sekali saat dia tiba di belokan. Tidak sampai membuat tubuhnya jatuh memang. Tapi sebagai gantinya, punggungnya menabrak dinding di belakangnya dengan keras dan itu jelas sakit sekali. Sakura meringis kesakitan dan akan menendang betis siapapun yang baru saja menabraknya itu, saat dia mendengar suara lembut di dekatnya.

"Maafkan aku," ujar sebuah suara.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang barusan bicara.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah dan bermata karamel menatapnya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku sedang tidak fokus tadi sampai aku menabrakmu. Apa ada yang sakit, Nona?" tanya pemuda itu. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya menatap pemuda itu. Wajah pemuda itu kelihatan masih muda sekali. Mungkin beberapa tahun di bawahnya. Tapi untuk apa dia ada di universitas ini?

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Sakura dengan nada canggung. Pemuda itu tampak memegang sebuah tas laptop dan beberapa buku tebal di tangannya. Sakura tidak pernah melihat pemuda ini sebelumnya. Meskipun ada banyak sekali mahasiswa kedokteran di gedung ini, tapi Sakura yakin baru melihat pemuda di depannya itu hari ini. Mungkin dia mahasiswa baru yang tersesat, pikirnya kemudian.

"Apa ada yang sakit? Aku rasa aku menabrakmu keras sekali tadi," kata pemuda itu dengan sikap sopan.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," Sakura kembali meyakinkan pemuda itu kalau dia baik-baik saja meskipun punggungnya sekarang berdenyut kesakitan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya pemuda itu lagi. Sakura langsung mengangguk.

"Ya, tentu saja," sahutnya dengan cepat. Dia mau apa? Mengatakan kalau punggungnya sakit dan menyuruh pemuda itu mengusap-usap punggungnya dan mengolesinya dengan balsam pereda nyeri? Sasuke akan membunuhnya hari ini. Itu pun kalau laki-laki itu peduli.

"Sasori?" sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal Sakura terdengar beberapa saat kemudian, tepat di belakang pemuda tadi.

Sakura merasakkan jantungnya seolah langsung berhenti berdegup saat dia melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakang pemuda berambut merah tadi. Dia baru saja memikirkan laki-laki itu, dan kini laki-laki bermata hitam gelap itu sudah berdiri di depannya. Kedua matanya menatap Sakura tajam, dengan dahi berkerut. Seolah sedang meminta penjelasan dari perempuan muda itu.

'Seharusnya aku yang memberikan pandangan itu padamu, Sasuke,' pikir Sakura.

Pemuda berambut merah tadi kemudian berbalik dan menghadap Sasuke.

"Kau di sini?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Sasori itu dengan wajah datar.

"Kau pikir? Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu," jawab Sasuke.

"Yah, ada sedikit halangan dalam perjalananku dari Suna. Jadi, apa semua sudah berkumpul? Apa aku yang paling terlambat?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu lagi.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke lagi, dengan nada ingin tahu.

Sakura yang merasa dia tidak akan dilibatkan dalam percakapan dua orang ini, hanya menatap mereka bergantian dengan pandangan bingung.

"Bukankah pertemuannya di sini? Aku menerima undangan kalau pertemuannya ada di gedung ini," jawab Sasori.

"Yah, dan bukan di depan toilet wanita, kalau kau tahu apa yang aku maksud," ujar Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik.

"Oh, aku tersesat kalau begitu," jawab Sasori dengan nada enteng.

Sasuke terlihat menghela napas tak sabar.

"Ikut aku," katanya kemudian, dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya.

"Nenek!"

Suara Deisuke terdengar di kejauhan.

'Sial. Di saat seperti ini,' umpat Sakura dalam hati.

Dia lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Deisuke yang sedang berjalan dengan tergopoh ke arahnya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu, Deisuke!" desis Sakura tajam saat anak laki-laki itu sudah sampai di dekatnya.

"Kakek juga ada di sini? Aku pikir kalian berdua tidak boleh terlihat bersama saat di gedung ini," kata Deisuke dengan suara polos.

Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke yang masih ada di sana, sama-sama terlihat canggung dan di saat bersamaan memberikan pandangan mengingatkan pada anak laki-laki itu. Tapi sepertinya itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Deisuke.

"De-Deisuke, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Sakura menarik tangan Deisuke untuk lebih mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kakek-Nenek? Jadi kalian berdua sepasang kekasih? Apa itu sebutan sayang untuk kalian? Manis sekali. Tapi aku rasa terlalu tua," Sasori menatap Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian. Sebuah senyum lebar terulas di wajahnya.

"Jangan dihiraukan. Ayo, pergi," ujar Sasuke seraya berjalan mendahului Sasori.

"Pacarmu cantik juga, Sasuke. Kalau kau tidak bisa bersikap manis padanya, aku akan merebutnya," kata Sasori, seraya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan seduktif. Dan itu membuat wajah Sakura langsung memanas. Sialan laki-laki ini, batinnya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun dan tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, Sasuke langsung menarik kerah baju Sasori sampai pemuda itu berjalan mengikutinya dengan terseok-seok.

"Siapa dia, nee-chan?" tanya Deisuke beberapa saat kemudian, setelah dua laki-laki tadi menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Aku juga baru bertemu dengannya hari ini. Nanti kita tanyakan pada Sasuke," jawab Sakura.

"Oh, ya, nee-chan. Saat aku menunggumu kuliah di luar tadi, aku bertemu dengan seseorang dan dia memberiku ini," ujar Deisuke seraya memperlihatkan sesuatu pada Sakura.

Sakura menatap sesuatu yang kini dipegang Deisuke itu dengan tatapan bingung.

Sebuah bandul berbentuk kristal bulat yang indah sekali.

"Siapa yang kau temui?" tanya Sakura dengan dahi berkerut. Dia mengambil bandul itu dari tangan Deisuke dan menatap benda itu dengan seksama. Kristal itu tampak biasa saja dan seperti hiasan pada umumnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Seorang laki-laki berwajah pucat. Dia bilang, benda itu akan membantuku keluar dari masalah," kata Deisuke.

"Dan kau percaya?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi karena benda itu cantik sekali, aku mengambilnya. Aku rasa itu cocok untukmu," ujar Deisuke.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau memberikan benda ini untukku?" tanyanya dengan nada kaget.

Deisuke angkat bahu.

"Kalau kau suka," sahutnya kemudian.

Sakura tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kau manis sekali. Baiklah, kau lapar? Ini sudah menjelang makan siang. Kau mau makan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

Deisuke tampak berpikir untuk beberapa saat.

"Hm. Aku tidak begitu mengerti makanan di jaman ini. Jadi, terserah nee-chan saja," jawab Deisuke akhirnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengajakmu ke restoran yang enak sekali. Ayo," Sakura menggandeng lengan Deisuke. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang keluar gedung itu.

Deisuke tampak sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan di sini. Dia berkali-kali menunjuk pada sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya di tempat asalnya. Seperti mesin penjual minuman, misalnya. Dia bilang, mesin seperti ini sudah menjadi barang langka yang menghuni di museum "Barang canggih di Abad 21". Dan Sakura merasa dirinya benar-benar kuno setelah mendengar Deisuke mengucapkan hal itu.

Seseorang yang melihat kebersamaan mereka di suatu tempat yang tersembunyi, hanya mengulas sebuah seringaian tipis di wajahnya.

"Rencana satu, berhasil," gumamnya pelan.

Dia lalu menghilang dan ikut bergabung dengan kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok itu duduk di depan meja kerjanya di kamar gelap itu, sama seperti hari-hari biasanya. Keadaan sekelilingnya cukup gelap dan satu-satunya penerangan di ruangan itu adalah lampu kerja di nakas dekat tempat tidurnya yang letaknya agak jauh dari meja kerjanya. Serta layar laptop yang kini menyala di atas meja kerjanya.

Dia duduk di atas kursinya dengan pandangan yang sama sekali tidak lepas dari layar laptopnya. Kedua matanya sedari tadi menatap pemandangan di layar laptopnya tanpa beralih sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Awalnya dia hanya ingin tahu apakah rencananya yang sudah dia siapkan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu akan berjalan lancar. Dia sudah menyusupkan alat penyadap pada wanita itu tanpa diketahui. Dia kehilangan kontak dengan mereka berdua sejak mereka berdua bertemu secara fisik dan memutuskan untuk tidak bermain di game yang dia ciptakan. Sejak saat itu dia tidak bisa memantau lagi keberadaan mereka.

Tapi dengan alat yang sudah dia sisipkan dengan apik pada wanita itu, dia sekarang bisa memantau semua kegiatan mereka. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya terlihat.

Yang dia tahu sekarang, layar di depannya itu sedang memperlihatkan kedua orang yang sedang bergumul dengan panas di atas ranjang.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam mereka melakukan itu, dengan posisi yang berbeda-beda, dan si laki-laki rambut raven itu bahkan sudah membuat wanita berambut merah muda itu orgasme berkali-kali, tapi tampaknya libidonya tidak bisa dipuaskan hanya dengan sekali permainan.

Dia bahkan sekarang tampak liar sekali memompa wanita itu sampai wanita itu tampak lelah sekali.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun.. Jangan, ah! Jangan terlalu keras... hah... Aku harus menyelesaikan.. Ahh, ahh, Kami-sama!" wanita itu memekik keras sekali diringi dengan desahan kenikmatan saat laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menghujam tubuhnya dengan lebih cepat.

Wanita berambut merah muda yang kini berada di bawah tubuh si laki-laki hanya dapat memeluk erat punggung bidang si laki-laki yang kini penuh dengan luka cakaran, serta mengeratkan kedua kakinya melingkari pinggang si laki-laki.

"Jangan menghisapku, Sakura.. hah! Kau akan menyesal nanti.. Hah.. Hah!" suara laki-laki itu terdengar tersengal oleh kelelahan dan nafsu yang masih tertahan dalam dirinya dan siap meledak kapan saja.

Bunyi penyatuan tubuh mereka tampak jelas sekali memenuhi ruangan itu dan deritan ranjang juga mengiringi gerakan tubuh mereka yang semakin liar.

Si wanita tampak menutup mulutnya saat dia merasakan hujaman dalam tubuhnya semakin cepat. Dia menutup matanya tapi si laki-laki berambut raven menyuruhnya untuk membuka mata dan menatapnya.

"Bersiaplah, sayang. Tapi jangan keluarkan suara yang terlalu keras. Deisuke akan terbangun, ergh, nanti," kata Sasuke.

Si wanita tampak mengangguk dan dia hanya mengikuti gerakan tubuh laki-laki itu yang semakin liar memompa tubuhnya.

Tubuh mereka sudah dipenuhi dengan peluh dan keringat. Tapi tampaknya itu tidak mengganggu kegiatan mereka berdua.

Sosok yang duduk di kursi itu hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan datar. Sebuah senyum sinis kemudian tersungging di wajahnya.

"Mereka berdua memang benar-benar lebih liar dari binatang. Bahkan binatang sudah puas hanya dengan sekali orgasme," katanya seraya terkekeh pelan.

Dia lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi.

Lalu dengan gerakan pelan, dia membuka resleting celananya. Sesuatu yang sudah mengeras sejak tadi membuat celananya terasa sesak sekali. Kedua matanya tidak lepas dari pemandangan di laptopnya saat dia sudah membebaskan penisnya dari dalam celananya. Kedua tangannya mulai terulur ke bawah dan dengan gerakan pelan dia mulai menyentuhnya.

"Tapi permainan mereka selalu bisa membuatku ikut terangsang. Sialan," ujarnya seraya memejamkan mata dan menikmati desahan dan erangan kedua insan di layar laptopnya. Dan kedua tangannya mulai sibuk melakukan tugasnya di bawah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AHHH!" satu erangan keluar dari mulut Sasuke bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan hangat dari dalam tubuhnya yang langsung memenuhi liang sempit milik Sakura. Sakura yang membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya, ikut mengerang keras seraya mencengkeram bahu Sasuke dengan keras sekali.

Mereka berdua terengah dengan napas tersengal. Mereka berdua sama-sama saling berpandangan dengan wajah memerah dan kelelahan. Napas mereka beradu dan saling menyalurkan hawa panas yang keluar dari tubuh mereka.

"Kau hebat seperti biasanya," kata Sasuke lirih, seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sakura yang penuh peluh tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya dari dalam tubuh wanita itu.

"Dan aku lelah sekali, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura, masih dengan napas tersengal.

"Aku tahu," sahut Sasuke dengan nada enteng.

"Aku harap kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu," kata Sakura, kini dia mengusap kepala Sasuke dengan lembut. Rambut laki-laki itu basah karena keringat.

"Tentang Sasori?" tanya Sasuke, kini dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kedua mata Sakura.

"Iya," Sakura mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu tentangnya?" tanya Sasuke, dengan nada penuh selidik.

"Karena dia temanmu," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya. Dia mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam tubuh Sakura dan bangkit dari tubuh wanita itu. Dia duduk di samping ranjang dan meraih tisu yang berada di nakas dekat ranjangnya, lalu mulai membersihkan dirinya.

"Dia teman Itachi, kakakku. Kau pasti tidak percaya karena wajahnya terlalu muda untuk pria seumurannya kan? Aku bertemu dengannya saat di Amerika, saat kami bersama-sama mengambil jurusan profesi kedokteran. Dia seniorku, tentu saja. Tapi karena saat itu aku tinggal di negri orang dan hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang aku kenal, kami jadi dekat sejak itu. Oh, jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Dekat dalam artian sahabat. Apa arti pandanganmu itu, Sakura?" Sasuke mendelik tajam pada Sakura yang menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

Sakura tampak terkesiap.

"Apa? Aku tidak berpikiran apapun," elaknya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Dan kalau kau tanya apa yang terjadi hari ini. Sebenarnya hari ini ada pertemuan rutin untuk perkumpulan dokter muda seantero negri. Yah, kau bisa bilang norak. Tapi memang benar ada pertemuan semacam itu. Agak membosankan memang. Walau namanya adalah perkumpulan dokter muda, tapi ketuanya sama sekali tidak muda. Kau ingat Profesor Orochimaru? Dia adalah ketuanya," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar seraya kembali merebahkan dirinya di samping Sakura. Dia meraih tubuh mungil Sakura dan mendekapnya ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura lalu melingkarkan salah satu tangannya ke pinggang Sasuke dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang pria itu.

"Orochimaru-sama? Yang aku tahu dia mengajar di jurusan bedah jantung," kata Sakura.

"Kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya kalau begitu," kata Sasuke.

"Yah, mungkin. Bagaimana orangnya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Saranku, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Aku rasa dia jadi ketagihan untuk membedah apapun yang masih hidup di sekitarnya," kata Sasuke.

"Jangan bercanda," Sakura mencubit pinggang Sasuke dan itu membuat Sasuke terkekeh geli.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura kemudian.

"Hm?"

"Saat temanmu Sasori tadi bilang ... kalau dia .. akan, ehm, merebutku darimu.. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"Aku merencanakan akan membunuhnya," jawab Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kedua mata Sasuke secara langsung. Ada ketegasan dalam mata hitam kelam itu saat balas menatap kedua manik hijau emerald miliknya.

Sebuah senyum simpul terulas di bibir Sakura.

"Kau cemburu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke balas bertanya padanya dengan wajah datar.

Sakura kembali tersenyum senang. Dia lalu meraih kedua sisi wajah Sasuke dan mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri ke wajah Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya pelan.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ucapannya saat bibir Sakura sudah membungkam mulutnya. Sakura langsung melumat bibir Sasuke dengan penuh nafsu. Dia mencintai pria ini. Entah sejak kapan. Tapi dia merasa kalau hidupnya sudah tidak bisa jauh lagi dari pria ini.

Dia merasakan kedua tangan Sasuke meraih bokongnya dan mendudukkannya di pinggangnya, sementara kedua mulut mereka masih saling melumat satu sama lain. Lidah mereka beradu dengan luar dalam mulut Sasuke. Sakura memejamkan matanya saat dia kembali merasakan sentuhan tangan Sasuke yang mulai meremas bokongnya dengan gemas.

Dia melenguh pelan.

Dan ...

"Aw!" pekiknya pelan. Sakura melepaskan pagutannya di bibir Sasuke. Dia merasakan sesuatu menusuk pangkal pahanya dan kedua matanya membulat menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke angkat bahu.

"Kau yang membuatnya berdiri lagi," ujarnya enteng.

Sakura belum sempat menjawab saat tubuhnya kembali dibaringkan dengan paksa ke atas ranjang. Hal terakhir sebelum dia memejamkan matanya sambil mengerang adalah seringaian tipis di wajah Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Haloooo! *lambaikan tangan***

**Sudah berapa abad saya gak update, yaaaa? Selain kerjaan, saya juga terkena writer's block parah. Jadi, makasih yang udah setia baca dan nungguin. Mohon pengertiannya. **

**Dan buat yang kemarin udah review tentang lemonnya yang kebanyakan krn di setiap chap ada, saya emang khusus buat fic ini buat NC: 21+**

**Jadi, buat yang gak suka, bisa baca fic saya yang lain yang gak ada lemonnya. Atau yang rate-nya T. Hehe**


End file.
